Inter-Dimensional
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: When Hiro and Akari are recruited for a top secret mission, they are accidentally sent into a parallel dimension of their own. They meet their opposites selves, and they try to help Hiro and Akari back where they live, but they don't really know where they're from. But the thing is, neither do Hiro or Akari. They just want to go home and be reunited with their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Mission

**This is a sequel to Try To Picture Yourself Without Us, and a Prequel to Separated Siblings. I know that the stories are out of order, but I'm making up more ideas as I go along, so bear with me.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hiro and Akari snuck down the stairs of their apartment quickly and quietly. They were careful to make sure they didn't run into anything, or accidentally kick Mochi. The last thing they wanted was to wake up Aunt Cass or Tadashi at 2 A.M. because they'd be extremely cranky. They luckily made it to the garage without anything falling over, and no noise was to be heard.

But what exactly were they doing up at 2 A.M.?

They were assigned a mission. A top secret mission assigned by the government. They had been given 2 months to make a definite decision, and it was the final week before the deadline when they decided to take it. After all, it's not every day they got to go on a top secret mission by the government.

They closed the garage door behind them and turned on the lights, illuminating the garage. They headed over to the voice activated cabinet where the gang put their suits when they weren't going on missions. They approached it, and the cabinet said its command, "Voice Activation."

"Hiro Hamada," Hiro stated.

"Akari Hamada," Akari stated.

"Voice activation accepted."

The cabinet opened, and inside were the suits that Hiro and Akari worked so hard to make for themselves and their friends. Obviously they had to be refitted every couple of months, but no one minded because they had an entire city counting on their protection.

They put on their suits over their clothes and activated their robotic friend, Baymax, "Ow."

Beep, beep, beep!

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

"Nothing Baymax. But, we're getting ready to go on the mission we told you about," Akari stated.

"How may I be of assistance?" Baymax asked.

"We have to get your armor on. If anything were to go wrong, you'll be there to take care of us," Hiro explained.

Baymax said nothing in return. Instead he waddled to where the pieces of his suit were, and helped Hiro and Akari pick them up in order to put them on him. After 5 minutes, they managed to get all of Baymax's armor on and they headed out of the garage, closing it behind them.

"Wings," Hiro commanded. Baymax's wings came out of his suit. Akari activated her board shoes, and just hovered off the ground, waiting for Baymax and Hiro to get in the air.

"Fly!" Hiro commanded, and they headed up into the sky, with Akari following suit. They never get tired of the rush they get when they fly over San Fransokyo, especially at night. The view is breathtaking. They got to the San Fransokyo Bridge, and made their way to Akuma Island.

They had to admit, it was rather odd to have the government facility they were going to be on the same exact island in the same exact place as the Silent Sparrow Project took place, but since then, the government decided to reopen the island for experimenting. Now it looks good as new, everything is refurbished, and the facility is filled with the most modern technology.

They landed in the same place they landed for the first time on the island, and suddenly, Wasabi's voice filled Akari's head.

 _"_ _Quarantine? Do you people know what quarantine means?"_

 _"_ _Quarantine: enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease or in some cases… death."_

 _"_ _Oh! There's a skull face on this one. A SKULL FACE!"_

Akari only laughed to herself, and the 15 year olds and robot walked into the building. They were greeted by the general, who led them to a room that had a large circular ring in the center and a control room.

"So… what are we here to do?" Akari asked.

"You two… the bravest and youngest of Big Hero 7, were recruited to test out the latest experiment by the government. This project is similar to Project Silent Sparrow. I assume that you are familiar with this," The general assumed.

"Yes, we are general. In fact, you may recall that we discovered it when catching Yokai in his revenge attempt on Alistair Krei," Akari informed him.

The general nodded, "Indeed I do. But this portal is somewhat different to Silent Sparrow."

"How can we be sure that this portal won't explode like Silent Sparrow?" Hiro asked skeptically. Akari nudged his shoulder and gave him a look through their helmets.

"Alistair Krei ignored the safety parameters concerning the irregularity in the magnetic containment field. We would make sure that everything was working properly before sending you into the portal," the general explained reassuringly.

"What do we have to do?" Akari asked.

"We have selected you two out of hundreds of possible test subjects for the portal, but being as you are leaders of a superhero team, and have saved our city countless times, you ranked above all. All you have to do is fly in, and it will take you a few minutes to get on the other portal at another facility across town," the general explained.

"So all we have to do is jump into the portal, and get to the other side?" Hiro clarified.

"Precisely," the general replied, and led the teenagers and robot to a platform a few feet from the portal. He pulled a couple of earpieces from his pocket and handed one to each of the twins, "These earpieces will let us be able to contact you as you go through the portal, and you will be able to notify us if there is anything harmful inside."

Hiro and Akari nodded, though they knew that it was obvious that the general didn't know that they had been in the portal before… sort of. Technically, they have been in a portal… just not that one. They put the earpieces in their ears and waited for further instruction.

"We're going to turn the portal on in a couple of minutes, only jump in after the color of the portal has turned a light purple… like the color of your suit," the general explained, gesturing to Akari's suit.

"Alright," Hiro and Akari said in unison, and everyone left the floor for safety reasons. They headed into the control room overlooking the entire project. They heard the buzzing of the machine coming to life, but chose to ignore it for the moment. They looked at each other, and you could see the looks of determination through each other's helmets.

"Ready Hiro?" Akari asked.

"I guess so…" Hiro trailed off, and turned to the portal, which was preparing to turn into the color they were told to jump into. Hiro walked over to Baymax and climbed on his back, while Akari activated her board shoes.

"Baymax, wings," Hiro commanded, and his wings popped out, "Thrusters."

Baymax was hovering a few inches off the ground, just like Akari, and they waited until the right moment until they flew into the portal.

They inside of the portal was exactly as they remembered, minus the debris. All that was in there was the purple and pink clouds that were floating around due to the lack of gravity. They slowed down, only going a couple of miles per hour when they got a signal, and the general contacted them.

 _-Hiro. Akari. Can you hear me?-_

"Yes general. We can hear you perfectly," Akari stated.

 _-I'm afraid we have some bad news…-_

"Did something happen to the portal?" Hiro asked.

 _-Unfortunately… yes. Right after you jumped in, the alarm started going off, and it shut itself down.-_

"What about the other one?" Akari asked fearfully.

 _-We have them in contact right now. They said the portal is still functioning properly, but if it were to malfunction… you would be stuck in there until we find a way to open it back up.-_

"WELL KEEP IT ON!" Hiro and Akari screamed in sync.

 _-We're doing the best we can to do that!-_

Suddenly, a bright white flash emitted about 70 feet from Hiro and Akari, and a glowing blue circle started growing larger by the second.

"Baymax? What is that?!" Akari asked, petrified, as she pointed to the growing circle in front of them.

Baymax scanned the growing circle in the distance, "It appears to be a wormhole."

"WHAT?!" Hiro and Akari screamed.

 _-Hiro, Akari. What's going on in there?-_

"There's a wormhole in here! And we can't find the exit to the other portal!" Hiro cried.

Hiro, Akari, and Baymax felt themselves being pulled into the grasp of the wormhole, albeit slowly. Akari gasped, "It's pulling us in!"

 _-Grab onto something! Get out of its grasp!-_

"DON'T YOU THINK WE WOULD IF WE COULD?!" Hiro and Akari screamed in terror. There was only static in reply.

"Akari, your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing an anxiety attack," Baymax stated after he scanned her.

"For crying out loud Baymax! Can you stop stating the obvious for ONCE?! Of course I'm having an anxiety attack! We… We're… We're going to die in here!" Akari cried.

"Akari, calm down. We're gonna get through this. It'll be ok," Hiro said reassuringly, though he was feeling doubtful himself.

"How could you say that?! We're going to die! We'll never see Aunt Cass, or our friends… or T-Tadashi ever again!" Akari cried.

Hiro didn't respond, because he knew that if things didn't turn out well, they might never see their friends and family again. Akari was right, but there was always a chance that things might not go wrong after all.

"General? Are you there?" Akari called through the static.

 _-Yes, Akari. What is it?-_

"Could you give a message to our friends and family? It seems pretty unlikely that we're going to make it out of here alive…" Akari trailed off.

 _-What's the message that you would like me to give them?-_

Akari took a deep breath, "C-Can you tell them we love them, and that we're sorry?"

 _-I can do that for you. I'm very sorry that this happened.-_

"It's not your fault. It was just a malfunction," Hiro pointed out, and then they lost communication with the general…and the outside world.

"We're gonna die…" Akari sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Let's just stay positive for now," Hiro mumbled in reply. Her head snapped in his direction.

"How Hiro?! How can we stay positive, when we're less than 15 feet from a wormhole?!" Akari snapped. Hiro didn't reply, "Exactly."

"Well, it's better than thinking, 'Oh no! I'm gonna die let's spend our last minutes alive thinking about it!'" Hiro said sarcastically.

"You're right. I shouldn't be thinking about it… sorry," Akari apologized.

"It's ok. Come over here," Hiro offered, and she flew onto the back of Baymax, and held onto Hiro's arm.

"It's just not fair. Why did this have to happen to us? We've just got Tadashi back 6 months ago after we lost him to the fire, and now he's going to lose us forever!" Akari cried.

"I know. One day, we'll all be together again though," Hiro sighed looking her in the eyes.

They were only 5 feet from the wormhole, and neither of the twins could bear to look at what was ahead of them. They hugged for the last time, and shut their eyes tight when another bright flash emitted from the wormhole as they were sucked in.

They felt themselves falling, but they were so weak that they could barely open their eyes. It was too dark to see anything, and by the time they could fully open their eyes, they hit the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

 **So yeah. This was my idea. Does it seem interesting? Should I continue it? The next chapter is where more action happens.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	2. Chapter 2: The Alternate Dimension

**Chapter 2**

Later that morning, the general headed to the Lucky Cat Café, just an hour after it had opened. He walked in with his head down, and heard a cheerful voice welcome him.

"Hi! Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café! Just take a seat, I'll be right with you!" Aunt Cass chirped with a wide smile on her face.

The general obeyed and walked to a small table for one person in the middle of the café. He sighed and took of his cap, rubbing his temples. Aunt Cass had no idea her world was about to be turned upside down. A minute later, she walked to his table with a notepad and a wide smile.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I wish to speak to you and your oldest nephew alone Miss Hamada," the general stated.

Aunt Cass, though confused, nodded and asked her employees to watch the café while she was upstairs. The general followed her and he led her to a dining room table in the center of the room. He sat down as Aunt Cass called her oldest nephew.

"Tadashi! Come down here!" she called. A minute or so later, frantic footsteps were bolting down the stairs.

Tadashi came into the room with a frantic look on his face, and his black hair was messy and disheveled, just from waking up, "Have you seen Hiro and Akari, Aunt Cass?"

"No… They aren't up there sleeping?" Aunt Cass asked, becoming concerned. Tadashi shook his head, "They didn't run away again… did they?"

"I don't see why they would," Tadashi admitted, "Everything was fine…"

The general felt sympathy for the two of them. The knowledge that he had just heard of Hiro and Akari running away before made his heart clench, and the fact they thought that they had run away again only made it worse. He cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of Tadashi and Aunt Cass.

"I know what happened to your niece and nephew," the general stated.

"What happened to them?" Aunt Cass asked dreadfully. The three of them sat around the table, and the general began.

"2 months ago, we-being the government and some very intellectual scientists-recruited Hiro and Akari to test our latest experiment. We chose them above all others that were eligible to test it because they had proven themselves to be brave and worthy as the 2 youngest heroes in Big Hero 7. Therefore, they were above all, and we asked them. A few days ago, we got a reply saying they'd participate in our experiment," the general explained.

"What was the experiment exactly?" Tadashi asked.

"It was a remake of the Silent Sparrow Project," the general replied.

"WHAT?! You sent my baby brother and sister into a portal that nearly killed Abigail Callaghan?!" Tadashi asked in outrage.

"In my defense, Alistair Krei ignored the safety of Abigail when he was notified of the irregularity in the magnetic containment field," the general retorted.

"So what exactly happened to them?" Aunt Cass asked.

"After they flew into the portal, alarms started to go off, and the portal automatically shut itself down. The portal on the other side of town was still working properly, and we managed to have contact with Hiro and Akari for 5 minutes," the general explained.

"Were they ok?" Tadashi asked.

"They were startled, but they were fine… but after a few minutes, they informed us that a wormhole had formed inside the portal, and they were in its grasp," the general continued.

"Oh no…" Aunt Cass gasped, "They didn't get sucked in… did they?"

The general looked down, not bothering to answer, because the expression on his face said it all.

"No…" Tadashi breathed, wide-eyed.

"They… they're gone?" Aunt Cass asked in horror. The general nodded solemnly. He removed his cap once again and looked down.

"They asked me to give you a message to you and your friends," the general said amongst the silence, "They wanted me to tell you that they love you, and that… they're sorry."

"Akari said that… didn't she?" Tadashi whispered and laughed sadly, "Hiro's wasn't the sappy type."

The general nodded, "I'm very sorry for your losses. I'll show myself out now."

With that, the general stood from the table and walked out of the café, leaving Tadashi and Aunt Cass to grieve alone.

* * *

In an alternate dimension, fraternal twins Hiromi and Aki Yamasaki-also known as the leaders of Big Hero 7-just got an alert about an unknown object spiraling into an alleyway on the far side of San Fransokyo. They called the rest of their team-Tomoko, Pepper, Cinnamon, Lili, Zoomy, Lucas, Adam, Ethan, Kristina, and Faith to check it out. They then activated their robot, Serina.

Within minutes, the whole gang was at the Yamasaki's garage, wondering what the alert was about.

"Why did you guys call us?" Pepper asked.

"Well," Hiromi began, "We got an alert, saying an unknown object spiraled into an alleyway on the west side, by the port."

"Why is everything we do at the port?!" Cinnamon sighed in exasperation.

Everyone shrugged in response, though they were thinking exactly what Cinnamon thought.

"What are we going to do about it?" Lucas asked.

"We're going to suit up, see what spiraled into the alley, and find out where it came from," Aki said confidently.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's suit up and go!" Lili cried in excitement.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Zoomy asked flatly.

"Anything could be in that alley! What if some… alien or something from space crash landed?!" Lili cried.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Zoomy sighed, "Lili, for a 19 year old, you sure do have an overactive imagination for your age."

"It's not an overactive imagination! It's called looking at the world a different way," Lili replied, and she walked away to put on her suit.

* * *

10 minutes later, everyone's suits were on, and they were ready to go. They all hopped onto Serina's back, with the exception of Tomoko, Zoomy, Lucas and Aki, who had their own…faster means of transportation.

After another 5 minutes of travel time, they arrived at the entrance of the alleyway where the unidentified object landed. They hesitated, then realized that if all of them go in, it would possibly be too crowded, and if whatever landed in the alley was harmful, it would be hard to escape.

"So… who's going in? Because it's not me," Cinnamon announced.

"Stop being such a pessimist," Zoomy snapped.

"We'll go," Hiromi and Aki said in sync.

"Take Serina with you," Tomoko commanded.

"Ok," Hiromi responded.

Hiromi and Aki walked into the alley with Serina behind them, leaving the rest of the team behind at the entrance of the alleyway. The further they walked into the alley, the darker it became. They managed to reach the back of the alley, where they saw 2 unconscious people in suits, and a deactivated robot.

"Are they cosplaying us?" Aki asked, noticing the similarities between their own suits and the unconscious people on the ground.

"That's not the point!" Hiromi exclaimed and rushed towards the unconscious people on the ground, "Serina, scan them!"

"They appear to be in deep sleep, and have suffered concussions, likely due to falling on the ground at the rapid speed they were going," Serina stated.

"But they're…responsive?" Hiromi asked.

"Somewhat," Serina replied, "They cannot answer anything you ask them. They may not even hear what you say. However, their stimuli will respond if you were to poke them with something sharp, or place them on something too hot for them to handle."

"Hmm…" Hiromi responded looking around to test Serina's information. She found a sharp-edged rock a few inches from her and grabbed it. Then she placed the sharp end on the girl's leg, and sure enough, she responded by moving her leg over her other.

"This still doesn't explain why they're dressed like us," Aki stated.

"And that's still not the point," Hiromi argued, "We can ask them when they wake up, but they need help. It's our job to help people in need."

"You're right. Let's get them out of here," Aki agreed, "Wait… how are we going to get them all out of here?"

"Um… just help me get them out on at a time," Hiromi stated, and Aki walked over to her, tripping and falling in the process, "Way to go Aki."

"Ow…" Aki muttered.

A beeping sound erupted from the deactivated robot, and suddenly, the armor it was deflated inside became more lifelike, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Wait… what?" Hiromi asked in confusion, "Serina is a healthcare companion too. This doesn't make any sense."

"We can worry about that later," Aki said, "We have to get them to a hospital… remember? Besides… now this… Baymax… can help us get them out of here."

"Ok… Erm… Baymax? Can you help us get them out of this alley and to a hospital?" Hiromi asked.

Baymax scanned his patients before responding, "They need medical care beyond my capabilities. We must get them to a hospital as soon as possible."

He picked up Akari, and Serina picked up Hiro. They walked out of the alleyway side-by-side, with Hiromi and Aki in front of them. They were greeted by the rest of the group when they got out of the alley.

"So… what was there?" Lili asked.

"Well… It was a bit weird…" Aki trailed off.

"It's not bad is it? Are you hurt?" Tomoko asked frantically.

"No! It's not bad… just odd," Hiromi admitted, "There's a robot-a healthcare companion, just like Serina. There were two unconscious people, but Serina said they had concussions, and they were in a deep sleep."

Just as Hiromi finished talking, Baymax and Serina walked out of the alleyway into sight with Hiro and Akari lying limply in their arms. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. If they hadn't seen the slow rise and fall of Hiro and Akari's chests, they would've been thought to be dead.

"Whoa… they're even dressed like you guys," Lucas pointed out.

"We have to get them to a hospital," Cinnamon announced, and everyone agreed. They had some trouble, but everyone managed to get on Serina and Baymax-once they found out her could fly-and off to the hospital. When they arrived, the whole group walked in the door with the unconscious Hiro and Akari in their arms.

* * *

The nurses and doctors went into action, and the superheroes explained all they knew about the situation. They also had to point out that Hiro and Akari weren't part of Big Hero 7, but they had no clue why they were dressed for the part.

Since no one knew Hiro and Akari's names, they were listed as John-and Jane-Does, and only Hiromi and Aki were allowed to ask about their wellbeing since they were the ones that found them in the alley in the first place.

Baymax refused to give any confidential information about Hiro and Akari, and just stayed by their side as they slept. He wouldn't give any information about Hiro and Akari because even though he was a robot, he was really smart…

And he knew something was wrong.

* * *

 **So now you've (sort of) met the characters of the alternate dimension. In later chapters I'll be giving descriptions about their appearances. It's kind of sad that I made everyone think Hiro and Akari were dead... right? I don't know why I like that kind of family drama...**

 **Anyway... I want to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it. I hope you all enjoy the time you're spending with your families.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiro and Akari's Awakening

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since the devastating news was brought upon the Hamada family, and they had already told all of their friends what happened. Of course, they too were devastated, but obviously not as much as Tadashi and Aunt Cass. After all, Tadashi became an only child, and Aunt Cass became the guardian of only 1 of her sister's 3 children, and she felt guilty for that.

A ceremony was held for Hiro and Akari, and it was a gloomy day, much like the day they had Tadashi's funeral when he was thought to be dead. The rain fell, but they just let it drench them, too deep in grief to do anything about it.

Hiro and Akari's records had been taken out of the school system at SFIT, and students that knew Hiro and Akari made a memorial on the front steps on the school in honor of them. They also helped the faculty pack up the twins' labs, and helped them get it back to the café, where Aunt Cass told them to put it in the garage, unable to look at anything without breaking down.

Tadashi kept to himself. He knew that he wasn't the only one grieving, but he felt as if he was the one grieving the most. He had always had Hiro or Akari to cheer him up when he was down, but now that their gone, he doesn't know what he'll do without them. He had also discovered that Baymax had been with them as well, so he lost his second plan to help him out of depression.

The fact that he sulked all day and night made him realize what Hiro and Akari had felt when he had been thought to be dead to the world. They had been heartbroken and guilty for not stopping him for going into the fire, but he just felt heartbroken. He was told he had nothing to feel guilty about. Becoming test subjects to the portal was their choice and he realized that, but he didn't like being alone like he was.

The message Akari wanted the general to give them played over and over in his head, _"They wanted me to tell you that they love you, and that… they're sorry."_

He just wished he could see them both again.

* * *

When Akari became conscious, she was aware of the beeping sound in the room, and immediately realized she was in a hospital. She opened her eyes, and let them adjust to the light before observing her surroundings. She looked around the white, sterile room before realizing she had a mask covering her nose and mouth, and an IV in her arm.

She immediately began to panic, and her heart rate started increasing too high, which alerted the nurses outside her room and calmed her down, but she was still frightened.

"Well! Looks who's awake!" a nurse said cheerfully, and smiled wide. Akari just looked at her in confusion, "Well dear, you've been asleep since you were brought here a week ago!"

Akari's eyes widened. A week?! She'd been out for a whole week? The last thing she remembered was hugging her brother before they were sucked into the wormhole inside of the portal. So how did she end up in a hospital?

Another thought hit her. Her brother. Hiro. Baymax. Where were they? Was Hiro here too? Where was Baymax?

She sat up and looked around, much to the protests of the nurses telling her she needed to lie down. They were about to sedate her, but before they could manage to do that, she pulled off her mask. In her raspy, unused voice, she asked, "Where's my brother?"

"Who?" one of the nurses asked.

"My brother. My twin brother. If I'm here, then he's here too," Akari said impatiently.

The nurses whispered something to each other before the opened the door to her room, and walked down the hall, coming back a minute later, "He's still asleep. But being as though you're awake, he should be waking up soon."

Akari nodded and sighed in relief.

"So… we need to ask you some questions, since no one has claimed you as their family in the past week," the nurse explained.

"What?" Akari asked, confused. She'd been out a week… did their family even realize they were gone?

"Let's start with the basics. What's your name?" the nurse asked.

"My name is Akari Hamada," Akari replied.

"And what's your brother's name?" she asked.

"Hiro Hamada," Akari responded.

"Do you know what happened to you?" the nurse asked.

This question sent Akari to a speeding halt. She knew that she couldn't reveal the secret of the Silent Sparrow Project because it was top secret, so she made up a lie, "I… think I was falling? And Hiro was falling too… And I remember seeing a bright blue glow…"

"Alright. Do you have a family member we can contact?" the nurse asked her final question.

"Yeah, my Aunt, Cassidy Hamada. Her phone number is 348-912-0038," Akari replied.

The nurse thanked Akari, and they both left, leaving Akari alone in her thoughts. She thought about everything that had happened, and what she had just found out. She knew that something wasn't right… but she didn't know what.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lobby of the hospital, the nurse that had taken Akari's information dialed Aunt Cass's number in the lobby, only to discover that number didn't exist. Confused, she looked up the records of Hiro and Akari Hamada, only to come up empty in the results. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and continued to look things up online. She needed to get to the bottom of this, and she needed to get them back to their family.

* * *

Hiro was waking up, and was confused. He thought he was dead, so what was he doing at a hospital, and how did he get there?

"Hiro," Baymax called. He turned his head to see him standing in the corner by the door.

"Baymax?" he asked. His voice was raspy and dry, due to being unused for a week, "What are we doing here?"

"You were in a deep sleep, or hyper sleep with a concussion. We brought you here to the hospital and you have been in their care for a week," Baymax explained.

"A week?" Hiro asked, shocked that he could sleep for that long, "Wait a minute. We? Where's Akari?"

"She is in a room down the hall," Baymax replied, "I cannot tell what condition Akari is in at this time."

He turned to face the door, opened it, and walked down the hall.

"Wait! Baymax!" Hiro cried and jumped out of bed to follow his robotic friend down the hallway of the hospital until they reached the room that Akari was in. she was sitting on her bed, staring off into space with a confused look on her face, "Hey, Akari?"

She turned to face him. Her face brightened, and he jumped out of bed to hug him tightly, "Hiro! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I just woke up," Hiro announced.

"I did too… a few minutes ago though. Is it just me though, or is something around here weird?" Akari asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"I mean, Aunt Cass or Tadashi haven't come to claim us. Up until I woke up, we were unnamed," Akari explained.

"Hm…" Hiro replied, going into his thoughts, "Are we still in San Fransokyo?"

"We are still in San Fransokyo," Baymax stated.

"Aki, come on! The nurse said they were finally awake!" A girl's voice sounded from the opposite end of the hall.

"Hold up! We can't just waltz on in! They just woke up!" a boy's voice replied, "They may get overwhelmed."

"Well… we have to get to know them sooner or later," the girl's voice responded.

The footsteps of the two people came closer and closer until they stopped at a door a few doors down from Akari's. Hiro and Akari didn't dare look outside the door, but just listened to the conversation of the two people through the open door.

"Wait a minute… where is he?" the girl asked.

"I don't know… the robot is gone too," the boy replied, "the nurse said the robot was in here."

"Let's check the other one," the girl said, and the people in the hallway made their way to Akari's open hospital room door, "Here they are!"

Hiro and Akari stared in shock at the people in the doorway. Standing before them were a set of fraternal twins, and they looked almost exactly like them. The boy had messy black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a red hoodie, a blue shirt, black shorts, and dark blue high tops with orange shoelaces.

The girl had a similar appearance to Akari. She had shoulder length black hair-a little bit shorter than Akari's-and brown eyes. She wore a pink hoodie, a turquoise shirt, jeggings, and a pair of turquoise high tops with black shoelaces.

The boy and girl in the doorway also looked at Hiro and Akari in shock. Before they had woken up, they had not been allowed to see Hiro and Akari. They had never seen them without their helmets on, and now that they have, it's a bit of a shocking sight.

"Y-You… look like us," Hiro stated.

"No… you look like us…" the girl replied. Both of them furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as they stared at each other.

Akari stared at the boy in front of her. Even though he was… a boy, she could see a lot of herself in him, even though she didn't even know his name.

"Hiro…" Akari whispered in shock. He didn't turn his head, and just continued to face the girl in front of him.

Akari became overwhelmed. She'd experienced many things in her life, her oldest brother dying, becoming a superhero, finding her dead brother alive, running away from home, sacrificing herself for her twin, getting shot, nearly dying, meeting her parents in limbo, and getting sucked into a wormhole inside of a portal. But this one event was the most bizarre thing she'd ever encountered in the 15 years she's lived.

Her gaze looked between the other 3 people-not counting Baymax-in the room, and felt herself fall, and the last thing she saw was her brother grabbing her wrist and shouting her name before she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 3 for you! I have given you the appearances of Hiromi and Aki! The others will show up in a few chapters, and you'll get your descriptions then.**

 **I don't really know what else to put for now so...**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	4. Chapter 4: Hiromi, Aki, Hiro and Akari

**Chapter 4**

"Akari!" Hiro cried. He grabbed her arm just before she fell to the ground, and made sure she didn't hit her head again.

"What happened to her?" Hiromi asked, concern growing in her voice.

Hiro sighed, "When she gets too overwhelmed about something… she basically faints."

"Hey! That's what Aki does!" Hiromi pointed out.

"That's not really something you should be proud of pointing out," Aki mumbled.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you, and what are you doing here?" Hiro asked, growing slightly annoyed.

"Oh! We were going to ask you something similar to that, but we'll go first," Aki stated, "I'm Aki, and this is my twin sister Hiromi. We're here to see you because we were the ones who found you and your robot in an alley."

"We were in an alley?" Hiro asked, confused.

"Yeah… you don't remember?" Hiromi asked.

"Not an alley…" Hiro trailed off, but shook his head and became focused again, "I'm Hiro, and this is my twin sister Akari."

"Our names sound very similar…" Hiromi trailed off, "So… tell us about yourself."

"Ok… Well, my sister and I are prodigies, and we graduated high school at 13. We live above a café with our Aunt Cass, and our older brother Tadashi. We both attend SFIT, and we have been for a little over a year now," Hiro explained. Hiromi and Aki just stared at him, eyes wide and mouths agape, "What?"

"That's just like us! We're prodigies too, and we also live above a café, except with our Uncle and our older sister. We also attend SFIT too," Aki exclaimed.

"How come we haven't seen each other around school then?" Hiro asked. Both twins shrugged because they had no answer.

A nurse walked into the room a minute later amongst the silence. She noticed Akari sleeping in her bed, Hiro sitting in a chair next to her, and another set of twins standing in front of him. She cleared her throat, which caught the attention to all but Akari. She noticed the similarities between the four of them and made an observation, "Are you all related?"

"No," Hiromi replied, "We're the ones who found them, and a nurse gave us clearance to see them. They're brother and sister and we're brother and sister, but were not all related."

"Oh! I apologize, you all just look so alike," the nurse apologized.

"It's ok. We noticed the similarities ourselves," Hiro replied.

"Ok then. Well, I need to speak to this young man here for a moment, so would you mind waiting outside for a minute?" the nurse asked Hiromi and Aki.

"Sure, we can wait," Aki responded and the both of them walked out, closing the door behind them.

"So, your name is Hiro Hamada… right?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah… why?" Hiro asked.

"Well, we tried calling the number your sister gave us, but it doesn't exist. So we searched up any records of your family, but nothing came up," the nurse explained.

"What does that mean then? We've lived in San Fransokyo our whole life. We were born in this hospital," Hiro explained, knowing that there was only one hospital in San Fransokyo.

"I honestly don't know. This has never happened before, but I'll keep looking for anything related to Hamada. In the meantime, you may either stay here, or a family could foster you until we've found your real family," the nurse explained.

Hiro was conflicted. They had lived in San Fransokyo their whole lives, so where could their records be? He knew better than to make a decision without Akari getting a say, so he decided that he would talk to her when she woke up.

"I'll think about it, and talk to my sister to see what she thinks we should do. But when we've made a decision, we'll tell you," Hiro replied.

"Alright. I'm sure that you family's out there looking for you, and I won't give up until I find them," the nurse said confidently.

"Ok then," Hiro gave a small smile in gratitude as she walked out, allowing Hiromi and Aki to come back into the room. They saw Hiro with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hiromi asked.

"They weren't able to find any trace of us in the hospital records. My Aunt's phone number isn't working…" Hiro trailed off, and stood by the window to see the city of San Fransokyo, "Something weird is going on, and I need to find out what it is."

"So do you have to live like… here?" Aki asked, looking about the hospital room.

"Not necessarily. She said that we could either stay here, or a family could foster us until they find our family," Hiro explained.

"Hey! We could ask our Uncle to foster you! He loves to help people that need it," Hiromi offered.

"Are you sure? We just met you and all, and Akari hasn't even met you properly. We have a bit of an… eventful past, so sometimes she thinks that new people are out to get her," Hiro explained, "But she learns to accept people if I trust them, and gets to know them herself."

"I think we can trust you. We want to help you. After all, we were the ones that brought you here, and we want to get to know you better, because we have so many things in common," Aki reassured him.

I'll talk to my sister about it when she wakes up," Hiro replied.

The ringing of a phone interrupted their conversation, and it turned out to be Hiromi's phone. She looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering it, "What is it Cinnamon?"

"What about Pepper?"

"He what?!"

"Is he ok?"

"Alright, we're on our way."

"Yes they woke up."

"We'll tell you when we get there."

"Bye."

She put her phone in her pocket, before turning to Hiro and Aki, "We have to go."

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Our friend Pepper was experimenting and caused another explosion in his lab," Hiromi explained.

"Is he ok?" Hiro asked.

"He's fine, but we have to help him clean it up before the professor sees it," Hiromi told him, "We'll be back tomorrow. You can tell us if you want to be fostered by our Uncle then."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then," Hiro waved.

"Bye," Hiromi and Aki said simultaneously. They walked out the door and closed it behind them leaving Hiro alone in his thoughts until Akari woke up.

"What in the world is going on?" he muttered to himself. He turned to Baymax, "Do you know?"

"I don't not. However, I do know that something is wrong, and I discovered this a week ago when you were admitted to the hospital," Baymax stated, "I still do not know what is wrong though."

"We'll get through this though. We've gotten through a lot worse than this, we'll find out what's going on, and we'll get to the bottom of this," Hiro said confidently.

* * *

 **So we've got chapter 4! Not too much going on in this chapter, but more to come my readers!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	5. Chapter 5: Having A Talk, Going 'Home'

**Chapter 5**

The gang headed over to the café to visit Tadashi and Aunt Cass to see how they were coping. Things were looking good with Aunt Cass, because she had a bright smile on her face when they entered and greeted them.

"Hi guys! What brings you here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to see how you guys were doing," Anna replied.

"I'm well, but you all might want to see Tadashi. He isn't doing too well," Aunt Cass sighed, "He's acting like Hiro and Akari did when they thought he was dead."

"We'll knock some sense into him," Gogo saluted her, and they all walked up the stairs.

It was deadly silent, besides the pitter-patter of Mochi's feet against the hardwood floor. They walked up the stairs into Tadashi's room to see him sulking in the windowsill with Hiro's Megabot in his hand.

"Tadashi…" Gogo trailed off. His head snapped in their direction.

"Oh… hey guys," Tadashi greeted quietly.

"How are you doing?" Lanie asked.

"Fine… I guess," he replied. He sighed heavily, "It's just so hard."

"We know Tadashi. We know exactly how you feel," Honey Lemon told him.

"How?" Tadashi unintentionally snapped, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Flynn replied for the entire group, understanding that he was dealing with a lot of emotional pain.

"We know how you feel because when you ran into the burning building after Callaghan, it was hard for us to move on," Honey Lemon explained.

"We didn't know you at the time, but we know how you feel too. When we ran or were abandoned, it was hard because we wondered what we did that made our families change that made us want to leave, or make them leave us," Lanie explained.

Tadashi sighed again, "They were the only people I had left of my family besides Aunt Cass. After the car crash that killed our parents, we only had each other left, and we'd been separated more times than we can count. I didn't want them to be gone forever so soon."

"None of us did Tadashi," Wasabi pointed out, "We all cared for them as if they were our own brother and sister."

"I know, they told me that they thought of you the same way when I was gone," Tadashi responded.

"What we're trying to say is Tadashi," Gogo began, "You need to move on. They'll live on forever in our hearts, but they'll never be physically there."

"You're right. I know that they're not really gone as long as we remember them, but it was still hard to move on," Tadashi stated, "Thanks for helping me out."

"Don't mention it," Lanie shrugged, "We all came here to help you in the first place."

"We also came to say something else," Fred interrupted, "Since Hiro and Akari can't be the leaders of Big Hero 7 anymore, you've been promoted to the leader."

"Really?" Tadashi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Anna exclaimed, "You deserve it. You're a very trustworthy person, and you're definitely worthy to have that title."

"Thanks guys…" Tadashi sighed, "Do you all think I should make another Baymax? That way we could still have a healthcare companion on the team, and we would still be able to fly to our missions."

"Yeah. Sure, it won't be the same Baymax, but at least we'll be able to complete our missions with the help of a robot," Honey Lemon said, and everyone agreed.

"But… we want to help you. Honey Lemon and Wasabi told us how long you were cooped up inside your lab far at SFIT, and with more hands, it should be done faster," Lanie stated.

"I also have all of my notes still, so the process will move even faster," Tadashi offered.

"Can we start now?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not? Come on guys, to the garage!" Tadashi cheered, and everyone smiled, glad to have their friend back to normal.

* * *

When Akari woke up, she was one again aware of the fact she was in a hospital, and she remembered fainting. She sat up and saw Hiro sleeping in the chair next to her bed with one leg over an arm rest, and his head over the back of the chair. She rolled her eyes, and attempted to wake him up.

"Hiro." No response.

"Hiro, wake up!" Still nothing.

Akari stood from her bed and pulled Hiro's legs so he slipped out of the chair onto the floor. He shot awake, and Akari smirked. _That definitely worked. I should try that again sometime._

"I didn't throw Mochi up the stairs!" he shouted, and then became aware of his surroundings while Akari laughed about his random outburst when he hit the ground.

"Oh Akari! You're awake! We have some stuff to talk about," Hiro said seriously.

"What?" Akari asked, sitting back down on her bed.

"Well, there's actually a few things to talk about," Hiro replied, but then continued, "When you gave the nurse the information about us, she came back after you fainted to tell me that she couldn't find anything. There were no results of us even existing."

"What? Wait, why did I faint again?" Akari asked.

"Do you remember seeing the twins that looked a lot like us?" Hiro asked.

"That wasn't a dream?" Akari asked. Hiro shook his head. Then she muttered, "I thought that was a dream."

"Well, I got to know them, and there's a lot of similarities between us and them. They're even prodigies, just like us!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Can we trust them though? You just met them," Akari pointed out.

"Yeah, but they found us in an alley. They were the ones to bring us here," Hiro explained.

"Ok then… what else did we need to talk about?" Akari asked.

"Well since the hospital can't find anything about our existence, we've been given two choices. The first one is to stay here and basically rent out a hospital room as if it were a hotel room. The second choice is to be taken in by a family willing to foster us until the hospital finds anything about us," Hiro explained.

"I want to do the second one. I don't want to stay here, it'll be like staying in solitary confinement," Akari stated.

"I didn't want to stay here either. Here's another thing, Hiromi and Aki, the twins that we met that looked a lot like us…" Hiro began, but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Hiromi and Aki?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. We all thought it was weird too. Anyway, they offered to ask their Uncle if they could foster us until they can find anything about us in the records," Hiro finished.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know them too well," Akari said hesitantly.

"They offered it to us. They're coming back tomorrow to get an answer. But when they offered it, they meant it sincerely," Hiro stated.

"Ok then… I guess we could do that. I'd like to get to know the people who brought us here after all," Akari stated.

"Hiro. Akari. I recommend getting your daily needed amount of rest now," Baymax stated.

"Alright Baymax. We're going to right now. I'm satisfied with my care," Hiro replied, and Baymax deactivated because they needed to savor his battery life while they could.

Hiro was about to walk out the door, but Akari stopped him. She flushed red in embarrassment, "Hiro? Could you stay here tonight?"

Hiro turned to face her, "Sure."

He climbed into her rather large bed together, and soon fall asleep curled up next to each other, and that's how the doctors found them the next morning. They woke up with messy hair and their limbs tangled up in the sheets, but they managed to become untangled and they remade the bed.

* * *

When a nurse came in to check on Akari, and Hiro, they asked if they had anything for them to brush their hair with, though Hiro didn't need that much of a hair brushing. She handed them a hairbrush and a comb, and then told Akari she didn't need the IV anymore, and they removed it from her arm.

Both of them were hungry, and another nurse came in with food for them which they ate in a total of 7 minutes. The nurse that was helping them find their family came into the room after they finished eating, and they explained to her what they wanted to do, which was go with Hiromi and Aki's Uncle until their family was found.

Akari had a hair tie on her wrist, so she brushed her long jet black hair into a high ponytail. Then the both of them just watched whatever was on TV until Hiromi and Aki arrived in the late afternoon. When they got there, they came with two people that Hiro assumed were their Uncle and sister.

The man was in his late 40s. He had short auburn hair, green eyes, and he looked about 5'9". He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

The woman that Hiro thought was their sister looked in her late teens or early 20s. She had shoulder length black hair that was put up in a ponytail, brown eyes, and looked about 5'7". She wore a white t-shirt, a black cardigan, a pair of black jeggings, and a pair of blue high tops. She had a black San Fransokyo Ninjas hat on her head and she had the look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Hi guys," Hiromi greeted. Hiro waved, while Akari watched their movements. She watched cautiously as Hiromi and Aki approached her and introduced themselves.

"I'm Hiromi and this is Aki. Sorry about yesterday, Hiro told us you got too overwhelmed," Hiromi apologized.

"It's ok I guess. Stuff like this doesn't happen to us often. I'm Akari," she said as she held her hand out for them to shake, which they did.

"Oh! This is our Uncle Chase and our sister Tomoko," Aki introduced.

"Wow, you guys really look like Hiromi and Aki," Tomoko observed. Chase nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… it's a little weird," Hiro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So have you made a decision?" Hiromi asked.

"Yeah, we'll go with you guys," Hiro replied.

"When are allowed to leave?" Chase asked.

"Sometime in the next hour. That's what the nurses said to us," Akari answered.

They all waited around until they were allowed to leave. A nurse gave them their clothes that were underneath their suits. They had been cleaned, so they changed into them, and their suits were put in a bag. They kept Baymax's armor on him, and they then walked out of the hospital back to the café where Hiromi and Aki's family lived.

* * *

Hiro and Akari were certainly shocked when they got there. It was the Lucky Cat Café, but it made no sense because their Aunt owned the Lucky Cat Café. However, they hid their shock and followed them inside. The inside looked exactly like their Aunt's café, and they assumed upstairs where the apartment was would be the same too, and they were right.

Picture frames were hung in the exact same places, the only difference being the frame and the picture itself. For the time being, they just put the bag with their suits inside by the couch and looked around at the similarities between where they were and where they lived. They took off Baymax's armor and put it next to the couch too.

"Looking around?" Chase asked, startling them out of their thoughts.

"Yeah. It's…nice," Akari replied.

"Thank you," Chase replied and walked into the kitchen, "Are you two hungry at all?"

Both of them shook their head, but Akari told him she was a little thirsty, so he handed her a bottle of water, which she thanked him for. They walked up the stairs to Hiromi, Aki, and Tomoko's room, which looked exactly like their own. Hiromi and Aki's side was a mess of clothes and robot parts, while Tomoko's was clean and organized.

Akari turned her head to look at something on the desk, turned to look at something else, but then quickly turned her head back to the desk to look at what she saw.

"Hiro look," she said. He looked to see what she was looking at. What she was looking at was a pair of fighting bots, exactly like their own.

"This is getting really freaky," he admitted.

"This got freaky when we pulled up to the café!" Akari exclaimed, "That's supposed to be Aunt Cass's café, and this should be our room, and we should have Tadashi and the gang here with us! I just want to go home…"

"I do too Akari," Hiro replied, and hugged her, "We'll find a way. We can get Baymax to scan the city to see what's different, and maybe we can figure out what's going on. Right now we need to stay confident that we'll get home. Ok?"

"Ok," Akari whispered. She then noticed that they hadn't seen Hiromi, Aki, or Tomoko since they got to the café, "Where are Hiromi, Aki, and Tomoko?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Chase," Hiro suggested, and Akari agreed.

They walked back down the stairs, and were greeted by the smell of food that smelled exactly like their Aunt Cass's hot wings. It was then that they began to get really hungry. But they knew from experience that it would take a while for the wings to cook. In the meantime, they decided to ask where their opposite selves were.

"Hey, uh, Chase? Do you know where Tomoko, Aki, and Hiromi went?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, they went to get their friends so they could meet you. They've been waiting for a while to meet you both," Chase explained.

"Oh, ok. I guess we'll just wait for them," Akari stated.

"You won't have to wait very long," Chase noted, "They'll be back any minute now."

"Ok," Hiro replied.

Until they arrived, Hiro and Akari waited on the couch in the living room and looked out the window until Hiromi, Aki, and Tomoko arrived with their friends.

* * *

 **The gang got Tadashi to make Baymax again! Yay! And in the next chapter is when you'll meet the alternate versions of the gang! I promise!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Gang Again

**Chapter 6**

As soon as they all arrived back at the café, Hiromi, Aki, and Tomoko let their Uncle know they were going to the university to get the gang. Ever since they had been admitted into the hospital, the entire gang had been dying to meet them. So they sent a message to the gang to meet them at SFIT.

20 minutes later, they all met up in the courtyard of SFIT, and everyone excitedly waited to hear what their friends had to say.

"So why'd you call us here?" Zoomy asked.

"Well," Tomoko began, "We brought them home, and we're going to introduce them to you guys."

"I can't wait!" Faith exclaimed in excitement.

"Can't you tell us anything about them?" Pepper asked.

"No," Hiromi replied, "We'll let them do that themselves."

"Let's go!" Adam cheered, and began pulling people towards the café.

* * *

Another 20 minutes later, they returned to the café all together, and they entered the house through the back door. They headed up the stairs to their apartment, and were all greeted by the smell of hot wings. All of them made the "mmmm…" sound in sync.

"Oh! Welcome back guys!" Chase greeted.

"Hey Uncle Chase," they all greeted.

"I assume you're not just here for the hot wings," Chase joked.

"That's one of the reasons," Kristina admitted.

"If you're looking for our other guests, they're in the living room," Chase winked, and they headed into the living room to see Hiro and Akari sitting on their knees in the bay window. Akari had her hair up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a light blue jacket, denim capris, and a pair of light purple high tops. Peeking underneath her jacket was a purple t-shirt.

Hiro had on his traditional outfit, which consisted of a navy blue hoodie, beige cargo shorts, and burgundy high tops. His messy hair was unkempt and all over the place, and under his hoodie, you could see the hem of his red t-shirt. The both of them seemed to be deep in thought while they looked outside the window.

"Aww… they're twins!" Faith squealed.

Just as she said that, both Hiro and Akari jumped and turned to see the group of people behind them. Their eyes widened and their mouths went agape. In front of them, there were 10 people. 5 boys, and 5 girls, not counting Hiromi, Aki, and Tomoko.

4 of them were college students, they could tell by their age, and the rest of them were in their mid-teens.

One of the first people the observed was one of the college students. He had short blonde hair and wore a red shirt with white pants and a pair of red converse. He had green eyes, wore black glasses, and was very tall. He reminded them of Honey Lemon.

The next college student was a lot shorter than the first. He had short, black hair that had purple streaks up in the front where his hair was gelled up. He wore a pair of basketball shorts, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. He also had brown eyes. He reminded them of Gogo.

The next college student was an African American female with long dreadlocks. She seemed to sit halfway between the taller one and the shorter one height wise. She wore a green sweater with brown pants and brown shoes. Her eyes were also brown. She reminded them of Wasabi.

The final college student had long blonde hair going just past her shoulders, and she was just a few inches taller than the one before. She had blue eyes, and she wore a red beanie on her head, a white long-sleeved shirt covered by a blue t-shirt, and pair of black shorts, and some sneakers. She reminded them of Fred.

Moving on to the group of young teenagers, the first one they laid their eyes on was a boy that looked somewhat similar to the tall boy with blonde hair. He had green eyes, and short blonde hair. He wore a dark purple t-shirt, and a pair of shorts covered with paint splatter. He also wore a pair of sneakers, and was a little taller than the shortest one. He reminded them of Lanie.

The next boy had red hair and fair skin. He had almost aquamarine eyes and a small amount of freckles took ownership on his face. He wore a blue shirt with black pants, and he wore boots that had painted designs on them. He was about the height of the one before him. He reminded them of Anna.

The final boy had platinum blonde hair and pale skin. His eyes were a pale blue, and he wore a light blue jacket with a white tank top underneath, and a pair of jeans. He wore a pair of blue high tops, and he was a little bit taller than the red-headed one. He reminded them of Elsa.

The next girl was about the same height as the blonde boy with the paint on his shorts. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and auburn eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a denim vest and some brown jeans. She wore a pair of black sneakers, and reminded them of Flynn.

The final girl was a few inches taller than the platinum blonde haired boy. She had short, messy golden hair and green eyes. She wore a red shirt with a pair of brown pants and boots. She had on a white jacket, and she reminded them of Kristoff.

"Hiromi! Aki! They look just like you!" Pepper exclaimed.

Hiro and Akari both knew that their friends back home couldn't understand Japanese, so they thought they could do it here without them being able to understand. Speaking Japanese also kept Akari focused enough so she wouldn't faint again.

"Hiro wa, karera ga ie ni modotte watashitachi no yūjin no yō ni miemasu," Akari whispered. (Hiro, they look just like our friends back home.)

"Shiite iru. Kono zentai no koto wa, shutoku shi tsudzukemasu kimyō," Hiro agreed. (I know. This whole thing just keeps getting weirder.)

"Hiro sorera o mitekudasai! Karera wa no danjo magabbājon ni nite imasu," Akari stated. (Look at them Hiro! They're like gender bent versions of our friends.)

"Watashi wa sore o miru koto ga dekimasu," Hiro replied. (I can see that.)

Akari sighed, "Watashi wa chōdo ie ni ikitaidesu." (I just want to go home.)

"Watashi mo okonaimasu," Hiro agreed once again. (I do too.)

"Whoa, what?" Hiromi asked.

"What did they say?" Ethan asked.

Hiro and Akari looked at Hiromi with begging eyes not to translate what they had just said.

"They said… you remind them of someone familiar to them," she fibbed. Hiro and Akari sighed in relief.

"Do they speak English?" Zoomy asked, "Because I don't want everything they say to be translated."

"We speak English," Akari replied shyly.

"Let's introduce ourselves then!" Pepper exclaimed. The blonde college boy stepped up first, "I'm Pepper."

The short one went next, "Zoomy."

After him was the African American girl, "Cinnamon."

The other blonde college student went next, "I'm Lili."

After her was the platinum-blonde teen, "I'm Ethan."

The red-head went next, "I'm Adam."

The blonde teen went next, "Lucas."

After him was the blonde girl, "Kristina."

Finally, came the brunette-haired girl, "And I'm Faith."

"I'm Hiro, and that's Akari," Hiro introduced, while Akari eyed them cautiously.

"Wow! You guys have similar names to Hiromi and Aki!" Faith observed.

"We've noticed," Hiro stated.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," Pepper offered.

Hiro and Akari agreed as their new friends sat on the floor in front of them. They told them a lot about themselves, like being prodigies, graduating high school at 13, their old career as bot fighters-which shocked Hiromi and Aki and caused Tomoko to put her head in her hands-and going to SFIT.

They left out the parts about their friends that were basically gender bent right in front of them, Baymax, and being superheroes, because they figured that would be too much to handle in one night.

"Wait a minute," Zoomy interrupted, "If you go to SFIT, how come we haven't seen you?"

"I don't know," Hiro answered, "We just want this whole thing to get fixed so we can go home."

"We heard that you can't find your family," Cinnamon stated sympathetically.

"Yeah. It's really weird, and I miss them," Hiro told them. Akari nodded in agreement.

"We'll make sure you get your parents back," Faith said optimistically.

"We don't have parents," Akari whispered sadly as a tear made it way down her cheek. After 12 years, it was still hard for her to get over the fact that they didn't have parents.

Noticing Akari's sadness, Hiro spoke up, "They died when we were 3, and ever since then, we've been living with our Aunt and brother."

Silence fell upon the group. Most of them knew what it was like not to have parents, and they knew at times it could be hard.

"So how did you guys get here?" Lili asked.

Akari shrugged, "I don't remember too much. All I really remember is the feeling of falling, and a bright blue glow."

"That's all I can remember too," Hiro agreed, adding onto the lie.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you were from an alternate dimension?" Lili asked in wonder.

Hiro laughed, "That would be a little weird. You should meet our friend Fred. You two would get along pretty well."

Akari couldn't help but wonder if that were true. What if it was? What would they do then? It kind of made sense because there were gender swapped copies of their best friends and family, so it's a possibility.

She pushed the thought out of her mind when Chase called them all for dinner, but it still came up. What if they really were in an alternate dimension? And if they really were…

How were they going to get back home?

* * *

 **Finally! Am I right guys? I finally made it to the chapters with the descriptions! Phew... lots of thinking for this one. But basically, they're gender bent versions of the characters in all of my other stories.**

 **The next chapter will be up either Christmas Eve or Christmas.**

 **Follow and review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Back To Work

**Chapter 7**

A week and a half passed by before the gang's eyes as they worked non-stop to rebuild Baymax. They barely left the garage because they all wanted their robotic friend back so bad. However, none of them realized that the new Baymax wouldn't have any memories of their past adventures, or the patients he had in his database.

Finally, he was finished being built, but there was a long, long debate over who would get to activate him. After about 10 minutes of arguing, Gogo silenced them all and decided that Tadashi should be the one to activate him. After all, he was his robot in the first place.

"Ow…" Tadashi sighed.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Whirr…

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax greeted.

"He works! We did it!" Tadashi cheered, and everyone joined him. They jumped around, glad to have their lovable robotic companion back.

"My sensors indicate that you are experiencing happiness or joy," Baymax stated.

"Well yeah!" Lanie practically shouted, "We have you back now, and that's why we're happy."

"I don't understand. I have recollection of any memory before I was first activated. I have no patients in my database," Baymax explained.

"What?" Honey Lemon asked, her happiness diminishing, as was everyone else's.

Tadashi facepalmed, "He has a new chip, which means he has no memory of anything."

"So? We can get it back," Gogo replied. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, "What?"

"We can't get his information back, Gogo," Tadashi told her, "It was all on the original chip, which was inside Baymax, and now it's gone."

"I know that genius," Gogo remarked. Still no one had a clue to where she was going with what she said. She sighed audibly, "After we lost Baymax the first time to the portal, and Hiro and Akari found his chip, they realized that he might not have been able to give his chip to them in the future should he… die again. Hiro and Akari told me they put all of his information on one of the computers in here, and they updated it pretty much every day."

"So all of Baymax's memories are somewhere on Hiro and Akari's computers?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Gogo replied.

"Let's get looking!" Tadashi shouted, and the group split up and searched the 3 computers in the house, 2 of which were in the garage and the 3rd was in their room. Unfortunately, the 2 groups in the garage didn't find them, so they went up into Tadashi's room to see if they were on Hiro and Akari's computer.

"Did you find them?" Tadashi asked.

"We didn't find them on Hiro's desktop, but Akari's was locked, and we couldn't figure out the password for the first 4 tries," Wasabi explained, "If we get the password wrong one more time, we can't access it."

"Let Tadashi try," Kristoff offered, "He knew everything about Hiro and Akari."

He stood from the chair, and let Tadashi get onto the computer, "What passwords did you try?"

"We tried your name, Hiro's name, Big Hero 7, and Mochi," Flynn explained.

Tadashi typed in Akari's favorite food, knowing she used it for pretty much everything. He typed in G-u-m-m-y-B-e-a-r-s slowly because they had only one chance to get the password right. Much to their relief, Gummy Bears worked, and the first thing Tadashi checked on Akari's desktop was her files, where he found a specific file labeled "Baymax Memories."

He quickly emailed it to the computer downstairs in the garage, and the group watched as he quickly transferred all of the information as recent as two and a half weeks ago-when Hiro and Akari were lost to the portal-onto a purple chip, in memory of Hiro and Akari, since that was the color of their suits.

Baymax now had two chips. One with his memories, and one with his healthcare procedures. Tadashi opened Baymax's access port and put the chip inside next to the green healthcare chip. Then he deactivated Baymax and activated him once again.

"Ow," Tadashi said.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Whirr…

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Tadashi," Baymax greeted.

"YES! He's fixed!" Tadashi shouted.

"I do not understand," Baymax interrupted, and looked around the room, "Where are Hiro and Akari?"

Everyone stopped short. Honey Lemon decided to tell him, "Baymax, Hiro and Akari…aren't here anymore."

"I can find their location on my scanner," Baymax replied.

"No, I mean… they're gone. They were sucked into a wormhole, and now they're gone," Honey Lemon explained.

"I have failed as a healthcare companion," Baymax realized, knowing it was his job to protect them, and that he was supposed to go with them to test the portal, "It was my job to protect them."

"Baymax! It's not your fault! Everyone makes mistakes!" Anna tried to comfort him.

"But mine has costed two people their lives," Baymax retorted.

"Sometimes mistakes do that… take people's lives, but we need to move on from those mistakes," Tadashi told him.

"I am very sorry," Baymax apologized.

"It's ok Baymax, it was an accident," Tadashi reasoned, and the whole group huddled around Baymax for a group hug.

* * *

Hiro and Akari lied on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. There wasn't much for them to do, since they had no clue how to get home, so they had no school, chores, anything.

Hiromi and Aki had joined them for a while to talk, but then they left frantically, which made them become concerned. Now they continued to stare at the ceiling with the news playing in the background. But it was what was on the news that caught their attention.

 _"_ _This is Tamaki Mikasaki reporting live from the scene of a large building fire in downtown San Fransokyo. Witnesses say that a large boom sounded from inside the building, then it caught fire. The people in the building are fleeing and Big Hero 7 has arrived on the scene to help get the people safe, and the fire under control."_

Akari gasped. She obviously knew from experience that fire can really hurt someone if you're not quick enough, physically and emotionally, "Hiro! We have to go and help!"

"Why? They have it under control," Hiro stated, gesturing to the superheroes on the TV.

"You're not one to shy away from a mission Hiro. This may not be our home, or our city… but we made a pact with our friends to protect people from harm. We have to help them. Someone could end up like Tadashi if they're not fast enough," Akari explained.

Hiro sighed, "You're right. Come on, let's suit up, and get Baymax activated too."

"Alright! Another mission!" Akari cheered, and within 5 minutes the three of them had their suits on, and were on their way to help in any way they could.

* * *

When they got there, they hid from the view of the cameras, and asked Baymax to scan the building.

"There are 2 people suffering from smoke inhalation on the 3rd floor," He informed them. Hiro and Akari looked at each other and nodded.

"Baymax, stay here, and don't move unless you see that we need help," Hiro commanded, and Baymax followed his order.

Hiro and Akari ran out towards the building and ran inside, ignoring the shouting coming from the outside when they came into view of the people. The looked around for the stairs, and bolted to the 3rd floor. When they got there, they split up but stayed in communication over the comms.

"Hiro! I found one! Did you find one yet?" Akari asked.

"No, But I still have a little space left to search," Hiro replied.

"Ok, let me know when you found them," Akari responded, and turned to face the petrified woman in front of her, "Ma'am, my brother and I are going to get you and your partner out of here safely."

"T-Thank you," the woman said before breaking into a fit of coughs.

"It's our job," Akari replied. She spotted a pipe falling from the ceiling, and if she hadn't hit it with her plasma blasts, she would've died. She recognized the pipe immediately as a gas pipe, and she knew that was a really bad thing.

"Hiro! Did you find him yet? The building's gonna blow!" Akari shouted.

"I found him! Meet me by the stairwell," Hiro replied.

"Hurry!" she screamed back.

She helped the woman get to the stairwell, and Hiro came with the man. Just as they were about the get down the stairs, the building exploded, and the four of them were blasted through the window.

They fell three stories, but luckily didn't harm themselves to bad when they landed. They rushed the people that were in the building to the ambulances to be treated, and they ran back to where Baymax was.

"Are there any more people?" Akari asked.

"There is one person unconscious on the top floor," Baymax stated.

"We need to get them before the building falls," Hiro stated. Akari nodded.

Hiro hopped on Baymax, and Akari activated her board shoes before flying to the top floor of the building. Akari shot a small plasma ball at the windows, giving her and Hiro enough room to climb in and get the person out.

Hiro gave Baymax the unconscious man after the found him, and Akari looked around to see if they had missed someone due to all the rubble. She suddenly felt the building fall, and she fell out of the window. Frozen in fear, she didn't activate her board shoes, and she fell to the ground, landing on her arm, which was most likely broken now.

Hiro jumped off Baymax, and got the man over to an ambulance, and rushed back over to Akari. He helped her up with her good arm, and she carefully got up on Baymax. Hiro then climbed up Baymax and they flew away from the scene before the debris cleared away. The crowd below watched as they flew off into the distance, and eventually were out of sight.

"I can't believe you just JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW!" Hiro shouted after they fled the scene.

"I FELL, not jumped! I think my arm might be broken…" Akari whimpered in pain.

"That's what you get for 'falling' out of a window," Hiro said, emphasizing 'falling.'

Not noticing his sarcasm due to the immense pain in her arm, she said, "It was worth it. Those people could've died, but we saved them."

* * *

When they got back to the café, they walked through the back door and put their suits back where they were before. They took of Baymax's armor and Hiro then helped Akari set her arm in place so it could be casted. After 10 minutes, Akari's arm was in a cast, so she put her hoodie over it, so it wouldn't be too noticeable, and the both of them sat on the couch and turned on a random movie after deactivating Baymax.

Hiromi and Aki walked up the stairs, deep in conversation, not knowing that Hiro and Akari were listening.

"Who do you think were those other guys that showed up?" Aki asked.

"I don't know, but they saved 3 people that Serina couldn't scan, and one of them must've broken their arm pretty badly with the way they landed," Hiromi cringed at the thought.

"Hey guys. Where'd you go?" Akari asked, hiding her left arm from their view.

"Oh…uh, we had to… go help Cinnamon on a project," Aki lied, "What did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Nothing much. Watched a movie, stared at the ceiling… stuff like that," Hiro answered.

"Sorry for running out like that. Cinnamon said it was pretty urgent," Hiromi apologized.

"It's cool," Akari waved off the apology.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. Do you guys want to make random projects in the garage?" Hiromi offered.

"Sure," Hiro and Akari said in sync. They followed Hiromi and Aki to the garage with Baymax, and saw that Serina was already in there. Then Aki noticed Akari's arm.

"Hey, Akari? What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"W-What are you talking about?" Akari asked nervously.

"Your arm is in a cast," he observed, pointing to the purple cast peeking out of her jacket sleeve.

"Oh, uh… I uh… tripped! Yeah, I tripped! I tripped…when we were chasing Baymax down the street," Akari lied.

"Why was he out on the street?" Hiromi asked.

"He…tried to help a little girl he saw who fell off her bike. He walked out the door… and I tried to chase after him. Right Hiro?" Akari asked.

"Yep! That's what happened," Hiro agreed.

"Ok…" Aki trailed off.

"LOOOOWWW BAAAAATTERRRRRYYY," Serina suddenly said.

"What?! But you had 50% of your battery life half an hour ago!" Hiromi cried in disbelief.

"Let's just get her upstairs to the charging dock," Aki sighed, and they worked together to get her upstairs, leaving Hiro and Akari alone with their thoughts.

* * *

"One foot after the other," Hiromi told Serina.

After the 5th attempt, Serina successfully got into the charging dock, and allowed her to charge while they talked.

"Did you believe anything Akari said about breaking her arm?" Hiromi asked.

"Not for a second," Aki replied.

"Me neither," Hiromi agreed.

"Akari was lying about the cause of her broken arm," Serina stated.

"We know," Hiromi and Aki said in sync.

"I know how she broke it," Serina replied.

"You do?" Aki asked in shock.

"Hiro and Akari were at the fire we were at an hour ago," Serina explained.

"They were? But that doesn't explain how Akari broke her arm," Hiromi pointed out.

"Akari broke her arm when she jumped out of the window," Serina stated.

"Wait what?! She was one of the other 3 heroes?" Aki asked.

"Does that mean Hiro and Baymax were the other ones?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know the answer to that question. You would have to ask them," Serina told them.

"Let's do it later. That way we don't have explain how we knew it was them… if it was them," Aki suggested.

"Alright. We've kept them waiting long enough," Hiromi stated, "Let's get back downstairs and experiment."

And with that, Hiromi, Aki, and Serina walked down the stairs back to the garage to experiment with Hiro and Akari.

The thought was eventually pushed out of their mind. After all, the twins that couldn't find their way back home couldn't be superheroes.

Could they?

* * *

 **Yeah... I have nothing to say about this chapter. But the next one is a bit of time skip.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! My gift to all of my readers is all of my stories being updated today!**

 **And I'm super happy because I got a Baymax onesie! EEEEEEE!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	8. Chapter 8: The Accident

**Chapter 8**

Another month passed, and that meant another month in which Hiro and Akari had no clue how to get back to their family. Since the fire incident in downtown San Fransokyo, they and Baymax have committed themselves to helping out when help was needed.

They stayed away from reporters and journalists though, because the last thing they wanted was the publicity. They knew they had a lot because everyone was wondering who they were and where they came from, but that was all the publicity Hiro and Akari wanted.

They also knew that Hiromi and Aki were getting a little suspicious of them. Whenever they came back from a mission, Hiromi and Aki would come a few minutes later-as they returned from the mission too-and question them about where they had been or what they had done while they were gone. Even Tomoko was a little suspicious, but she left it to Hiromi and Aki to find out.

The both of them noticed just about every single similarity and difference from their San Fransokyo, so they asked Lili one day if they could read a comic book series she had titled, 'Dimension Crossers.'

Let's just say after they read that… they knew what happened, and where they were. They knew they were from an alternate dimension, just like Lili had suggested from the start. However, they kept it to themselves. They didn't want to tell people that they were from another dimension, because it seemed highly unlikely to believe.

So now Hiro and Akari lied on the couch, half-asleep at 2 A.M. after watching a 'Space Invaders' movie marathon. They could barely keep their eyes open, and almost fell into the world of sleep. But a creaking sound coming from the staircase leading to Hiromi, Aki, and Tomoko's room caught their attention. They listened quietly for any more noise, and heard the whispered conversation of Hiromi and Aki.

"Aki, hurry. We can't be late," Hiromi whispered.

"I know, but we can't wake up anyone else either," Aki replied.

A sigh was released from Hiromi's mouth, when they heard Akari fake snore. They thought they both of them were asleep, so they quickly headed for the garage.

"Hiro. I have a bad feeling about what they're doing…"Akari trailed off.

"You don't think…" Hiro trailed off.

"I do. We have to follow them," Akari stated.

"Alright. Let's get suited up," Hiro stated.

"And I'll get Baymax," Akari announced.

They changed and got Baymax's armor on him. By the time they were done, Hiromi and Aki had just left.

"C'mon. If we hurry, we can make it," Akari said confidently.

* * *

They quickly flew away from the café, made it to the San Fransokyo Bridge, and made their way to Akuma Island. They knew what would happen if they went in, and they couldn't that that happen. They didn't care if they were about to reveal themselves as the mystery heroes, but they were saving Hiromi and Aki from a whole bunch of shock and fright.

They watched as the general lead them inside the building, and disappeared from sight. They knew there wasn't much time now before they went inside.

"Hiro, we have to go. **Now** ," Akari said urgently. Hiro nodded, and they landed on the island, bolting into the open door, not caring at the moment if Baymax was right behind them, because they knew he would catch up.

They just ran down the corridors as fast as they could, running past people, who commanded them to stop, and ended up chasing after them. They continued to run, and made it to the all too familiar room that caused them to get where they were in the first place.

But when they got there… it was too late.

The portal had already malfunctioned, and the alarms were blaring. It shut itself down, and they could see the general in the control room talking to them frantically over the earpieces.

"No…" Akari breathed, "They're gone…"

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know…" Akari trailed off, "But we'll have to start from the beginning. We'll have to tell them everything."

"Ok. Let's just get home now," Hiro suggested, and Akari nodded, too upset to argue.

* * *

 **Hello Readers... I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in FOREVER! School has been a pain, and I haven't had the chance to really keep writing. But when I get back into the hang of managing this, school, and my non-existent social life... I'll be back to my usual schedule.**

 **Also, for my other Hiro and Akari one-shot story... I'm trying to work on future chapters, so I need time to think for those. I wont be updating that for a few more days...**

 **But... yeah. Again, I'm super sorry for not updating in forever, I just have a lot on my plate right now. I'm also sorry about the short chapter, but I've already got the next chapter started.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	9. Chapter 9: Who Are You Guys?

**Chapter 9**

It was a lazy day for the gang. The plan was to just sit around and do nothing all day at Fred's house. But the universe had other plans apparently. They had all arrived, and decided to play outside in the yard because it was a beautiful day. They brought out a bunch of board games, and set them all up to play. However, after an hour, they got bored.

"I'm bored!" Lanie whined.

"I am too," Anna agreed.

"I think we're all bored," Tadashi stated.

"What can we do then?" Fred asked.

"How about an obstacle course?" Honey Lemon suggested, "Fred's yard is big enough, and I'm sure he's got a bunch of stuff to make an obstacle course."

"That's not a bad idea!" Lanie complimented, "But we should play for a prize."

"Leave that to me," Fred said, "I'll give the winner of the obstacle course a comic book."

"Are you sure you can manage that?" Gogo asked with her arms crossed.

"Sure! I can just buy a new one," Fred shrugged.

"Alright. I'm down for this game, how about everyone else?" Gogo asked.

"Let's do this!" everyone shouted in sync.

The gang spent a half an hour planning and designing the obstacle course, and finally it was time to race.

The order of the racers were Anna vs. Elsa, Kristoff vs. Flynn, Tadashi vs. Fred, Gogo vs. Honey Lemon, and Lanie vs. Wasabi

The winners of the races were Anna, Flynn, Fred, Gogo, and Lanie.

Anna and Gogo raced and Gogo won. Fred and Flynn raced and Fred won. Surprisingly, Lanie and Gogo raced, and Lanie won, because Gogo let her win. Now it was Fred and Lanie going up against each other.

"Good luck kid," Gogo told Lanie as she ruffled her hair, "Just make sure to win. Fred will do anything to keep his comics."

Lanie laughed, "I'll try."

It was time for the race against Fred and Lanie. They lined up at the starting line and wished each other luck. They got in their racing positions and when Tadashi blew the whistle, they ran. The gang watched as they expertly ran through the obstacle course, avoiding every obstacle thrown at them.

They could all feel the wind picking up around them, yet there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Lanie ran through the finish line, and Fred was right behind her.

"Congrats Lanie," Fred said with good sportsmanship.

"Thanks. You did well too," Lanie replied, "But now you owe me a comic book."

"No!" Fred cried in mock sadness.

A flash of blue formed in between them all, and a wormhole began to form. Everyone ran away from it. Everyone panicked and hid behind the side of Fred's house, though they still had a good view of the wormhole.

"What is that thing?!" Lanie screamed.

"It looks like a portal! That's so cool!" Fred cheered.

"No it's not!" everyone shouted back at him.

The wormhole grew larger, and eventually, echoes of screams were heard from inside, and they got louder and louder until something came out of the wormhole, and it disappeared without a trace.

"Something came out of it," Tadashi mumbled.

"Let's go see what it is," Lanie suggested. Everyone agreed, and they cautiously walked out into the open to see 2 unconscious people and a deactivated robot on the ground.

"What?" Tadashi asked no one in particular, "They look like Hiro and Akari's suits."

"And that looks like Baymax," Lanie pointed to the robot.

"This is so cool!" Fred shouted and jumped up and down, landing on Lanie's foot in the process.

"Ow! Fred!" She cried.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Whirr…

"Hello. I am Serina, your personal healthcare companion," the robot greeted.

"No way…" Honey Lemon breathed in shock.

"Somebody made a female version of Baymax," Gogo stated.

"Are you guys missing the point?! These people just came out of a WORMHOLE! They need help!" Wasabi cried.

"All they need is well-needed rest," Serina stated.

"You heard… her. Let's get them inside," Tadashi commanded, and the gang brought the unconscious twins to Fred's room and lied them on his bed. A few minutes later, they began to wake up.

The girl sat up, followed by the boy. They were certainly confused about why they were wearing their suits until the remembered it all.

"No! Wait… what?" Hiromi asked.

"Huh?" Aki asked in confusion.

"Welcome to mi casa, that's French from my room," a blonde boy greeted.

"Fred, mi casa does not mean anything in French," a blonde girl replied, "It's Spanish."

'Fred' sighed, "Whatever. 'Sup little dudes. The names Fred. You're in my house, which is in San Fransokyo."

"We're still in San Fransokyo!" Aki exclaimed.

"Well, yeah… what did you guys do anyway?" Fred asked.

"We were testing something for the government, but it malfunctioned," Hiromi explained, "Wait a minute. I'm being a little straightforward. I'm Hiromi, and this is Aki."

The both of them removed their helmets and waved, everyone waved back.

"Well, I'm Fred," Fred introduced, then walked over to a tall, blonde girl, "This is Honey Lemon."

Next was a short girl with black hair and purple bangs, "This is Gogo."

"Sup," she greeted, and she popped her gum.

Fred moved to an African American man with dreadlocks, "This is Wasabi."

He went to a younger girl with blonde hair and green eyes, "This is Lanie."

Next was a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, "I'm Elsa."

After her was a red-headed girl with aquamarine eyes, "This is Anna."

Next was a boy with dark brown hair, "This is Flynn."

After him was a blonde boy with green eyes, "This is Kristoff."

Finally was a man with black hair under a hat and brown eyes, "And this is Tadashi."

"Nice to meet you all," Aki said politely, but he couldn't help but feel like something was most definitely wrong.

"So you said you were testing something for the government?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah," Hiromi answered, "But after we flew in it malfunctioned."

Tadashi sighed, "I wish the government would stop try to get teleportation to work. That's how my brother and sister died."

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss," Hiromi said sympathetically.

"It's cool though," Tadashi replied, "They wouldn't want us to be sad."

"Spoken like a person who has truly stopped grieving," Aki stated, "We know from experience."

"We were about to go to Tadashi's house and get some free food. Want to come?" Fred offered.

"Sure, just let us get out of our suits first," Hiromi told them.

"We'll wait outside for you. Come on guys," Honey Lemon called, and they walked out, the door closing behind them.

"Something is definitely wrong," Aki said as soon as the door closed.

"I know. Do you remember Hiro and Akari mentioning their brother Tadashi?" Hiromi asked.

"Yeah, and not to mention, they look like all of our friends," Aki added.

"Yeah, that too. Do you think Hiro and Akari are from another dimension, and we were sent into it?" Hiromi suggested.

"Maybe," Aki shrugged, "But we'll need more proof."

"Yeah," Hiromi agreed, "Come on, let's go."

They walked out of the room, and they walked with their new friends to Tadashi's house.

* * *

When they arrived at Tadashi's house, to say they were shocked was an understatement. They were inside THE LUCKY CAT CAFÉ. Their Uncle's café… at least they thought it was. They looked at each other, and they knew that was all the proof they needed.

They continued to look around, and nearly froze in fear when they heard a woman ask, "Who are those two?"

"Oh! Aunt Cass, this is Hiromi and Aki. They're trying to get home, and we're trying to help them," Tadashi explained.

"Alright. Well, it's nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too," Aki said politely. Hiromi nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, let's all go upstairs," Tadashi stated, and they all walked into the apartment above the café, which Hiromi and Aki were shocked to see that it looked like their very own.

"This is just freaky," Aki muttered.

"M-hm…" Hiromi agreed. A thought quickly crossed her mind, and she gasped, "Uncle Chase and Tomoko!"

"What about them?" Aki asked.

"Remember what I told the general to say?" Hiromi asked.

Aki thought back to when they were still in the portal…

 _"_ _We're going to die!" Aki panicked._

 _"_ _Hey general?" Hiromi called over the comms._

 ** _-Yes, What is it Hiromi?-_**

 _"_ _Can you send a message to our family? It's highly unlikely we're going to survive this."_

 ** _-What do you want me to say for you?-_**

 _"_ _Tell them we're sorry for hiding this from them, and that we hope they'll forgive us."_

 _"_ _Oh, and we love them a lot too."_

 _ **-I can do that. I'm very sorry.-**_

 _"_ _It's not your fault. It was just a malfunction."_

"They're going to think we're all dead Aki!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"We need to call them… o-or something!" Aki replied.

"Quick grab the phone!" Hiromi shouted. Aki grabbed it off the counter and dialed the number in record time. It was ringing for what felt like forever before the operator said, "The number you have dialed has been either disconnected, or does not exist. Please try again later."

"Aki! Do you KNOW what this means?!" Hiromi shouted as she shook Aki around.

"Yes! It means we can't contact our family," Aki said.

"Exactly. Which means they'll all think we're dead…" Hiromi sighed.

"What just happened?" Gogo asked.

"We can't contact our family. They're going to think we're dead…" Aki recapped.

"Where do you live? We can take you there," Tadashi offered.

"Uh… Well… we kinda sorta live… here," Hiromi squeaked.

"What?" Tadashi asked in confusion.

"Sort of," Aki emphasized, "We're from an alternate dimension."

"You mean the wormhole in the yard was a portal?!" Fred exclaimed, "AWESOME!"

"Not awesome!" Hiromi shouted, "Because now we have no clue how to get home, or anyway to contact our friends and family to let them know we're alive!"

"Do you have a lab… or something?" Aki asked hopefully.

"Yeah… we have our garage, and it's filled with tech," Tadashi told them.

"Can we please use it?" Hiromi pleaded.

"I guess…" Tadashi replied.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Hiromi shouted happily, and she bolted down the stairs, grabbing Aki's arm as she ran.

"We're going to get home Aki. We're not going to give up until we do," she told him.

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! I'm so sorry for barely updating lately. I'm trying to work on the next chapter of my one-shot series, and I'm working on re-writing JTAD, a couple of new Hiro and Akari AUs, and something for Inside Out. So yeah, I'm kind of busy right now.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting in Contact

**Chapter 10**

When Hiro and Akari returned home, they took off their armor and put when it was lying earlier when they tried to leave to save Hiromi and Aki. They felt horrible, and now everyone was going to think Hiromi and Aki were dead.

"Do you think it's possible that they ended up in another dimension?" Akari asked.

"Maybe… but let's not get our hopes up," Hiro told her.

"We can't give ourselves false hope," Akari told him, remembering what she had told him nearly a year ago.

"Right. Let's just focus on getting back home," Hiro replied, and they walked down to the garage.

They spent the entire morning in the garage, looking up information about portals on the internet and experimenting with moving small objects across the room with a ray gun they created. It was only when Tomoko came into the garage crying that they stopped what they were doing.

"They're gone!" Tomoko cried.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked, trying to act as if she had no clue what Tomoko was talking about.

"Hiromi and Aki were sucked up into a portal… and now they're gone," Tomoko sobbed. Hiro and Akari made themselves look like they'd been slapped in the face.

"What?! That's awful!" Akari cried.

"I know! And… they were all I had left of my family… after our parents had died…" Tomoko sobbed again. Hiro and Akari went to comfort her. Was this how Tadashi felt when he found out they were sucked into the portal?

"We're so sorry Tomoko," Hiro said sympathetically.

"Thanks, guys. I'm going to lie down now," Tomoko announced.

"Ok… oh, and Tomoko?" Akari called as Tomoko was about to walk back into the apartment.

"Yeah?" she sniffed.

"We know what you're going through… it'll be alright," Akari said calmly.

Tomoko smiled sadly in reply, and walked into the house. Hiro and Akari continued to work on getting home for another hour or so before they heard something buzzing from the corner. Intrigued, the both of them walked over to where they heard the buzzing sound, only to realize it was inside the cabinet… which was the most likely where they kept their suits.

"What if they're trying to contact someone from the gang?!" Akari asked.

"Only one way to find out… but how will we open it?" Hiro asked.

"Pretend to be Aki! I'll pretend to be Hiromi," Akari suggested. Hiro shrugged as she pushed the button to unlock the cabinet.

"Voice Activation."

"Aki Yamasaki," Hiro stated.

"Hiromi Yamasaki," Akari stated.

"Voice activation accepted."

Hiro and Akari breathed a sigh of relief when the cabinet opened… now they needed to find out where the buzzing sound was coming from. They check each and every helmet in the cabinet, only to discover that someone was calling the comms in Tomoko's helmet.

"Quick! Grab it!" Akari shouted.

Hiro grabbed it and put it on, "Hello? Anyone there? Hello?!"

 _-Hello, Tomoko? Wait. How did you get Tomoko's helmet?-_

"Long story, I'll explain later. What happened? Where are you?"

 _-Well… that's the crazy part… we're where you live. Everything is exactly the opposite, and we've met your friends and everything. As of how we got here…We went into a portal… and…-_

"Hiromi, I know about the portal already. The general already came, and we've already experienced it."

 _-Experienced it? What do you… is that how you got there?-_

Hiro laughed awkwardly, "Yeah…"

 _-How could you not tell us you were from a different dimension Hiro?-_

"We didn't know how you all would react, and why didn't know if you would still help us."

 _-Of course we'd still help you guys! We want to get back here as much as we want to get back there!-_

"Thanks… but talking to me about this isn't the important part, is it?"

 _-No it's not… can you get Tomoko? Please? I want her to know we're alive.-_

"Got it, just hold on a sec."

 _-Ok. I'll be here.-_

"Akari, we have to give the helmet to Tomoko," Hiro stated.

"I'll get her, just stay here," Akari replied.

"Ok," Hiro responded as Akari ran for the door.

"Tomoko!" Akari shouted as she went through the house, "Chase!"

"What is going on?" Chase asked. He looked like he was grieving, but Hiro and Akari were about to change that.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Tomoko asked sadly.

"It's about Hiromi and Aki," Akari began.

"We know Akari. They didn't come out of the portal. They're gone," Chase explained.

"No! They're alive! Hiro is talking to Hiromi right now," Akari protested.

Chase sighed, "Akari, we know that you and Hiro were really close with Hiromi and Aki, but you have to move on."

Akari groaned in frustration, "They. Are. Alive. People. Come on and I'll show you!"

Tomoko and Chase looked at each other before sighing in defeat, "Fine. Let's go."

"Come on, come on!" Akari urged. They followed her to the garage, where they saw Hiro typing something on the computer, and Tomoko's helmet was attached to the cord.

"Hiromi, are you still there?" Hiro asked.

 _-Yeah, I'm still here.-_

"You weren't lying?" Tomoko asked.

"Nope," Akari replied.

"And how did you get my helmet?" Tomoko asked.

"Long story. No time to explain now. Go talk to Hiromi and Aki," Akari urged again.

Chase and Tomoko didn't even bother to argue with the 15 year old. They bolted towards the computer.

"Hiromi? Aki? A-Are you there?" Tomoko asked hopefully.

 _-We're here Tomoko.-_

"Oh my god. THANK GOD you two are alive!" Chase exclaimed, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?! Going into that portal like that! And you didn't even talk to us about it! You guys are in SO MUCH TROUBLE when you get back here!"

 _-We're sorry Uncle Chase. But we still don't know how to get home.-_

"Well then build a freaking portal yourselves! Use your smart genius brains for something! I need a doughnut…" Chase told them, and grabbed a doughnut off the plate in the garage that was left over from Hiro and Akari's breakfast, "This is so good! Ok, until you get that portal done… where are you going to stay?"

 _-Well, someone offered to keep us here… where we are right now… until it's done. Do you want to talk to him?-_

"Yes. That would be nice," Chase sighed.

 _-Hello. My name is Tadashi. My Aunt said that your niece and nephew could stay here until we can get them back home.-_

Hiro and Akari gasped as they looked at each other with wide eyes, and Akari had her hands over her mouth. They were both thinking the exact same thing. _Tadashi?!_

"Thank you very much for taking them in Tadashi. Well, do what we can here as well to get them back as soon as we can," Chase said professionally.

 _-I appreciate that. I'll hand you back to your niece now.-_

 _-Uncle Chase? We have to go now, but we won't stop until the portal is complete, and we can get back home.-_

"Ok Hiromi. Stay brave, and work fast," Chase urged.

 _-Ok. Bye.-_

The call ended, and only static came from the helmet's comms.

"From the sound of that gasp, it seemed like you knew him," Tomoko said smugly.

"That's our brother. We haven't seen him since we landed here, let alone hear his voice. I didn't know if we'd ever hear his voice again," Akari admitted. Tears welled up in her eyes, "I just want to go home!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Tomoko said softly, "We're all working together to get that portal made, and we can get you back home, and you'll see your brother and your friends again. But we all need a detailed explanation to what happened before you got here."

"Thank you," Akari said quietly, "That means a lot to us, and we'll give you all an explanation, but when we're all here."

"Any time," Tomoko replied, "I'm going to call the gang over here. Ok?"

Hiro and Akari nodded, "Call them. We have to tell them all now. We're going to explain everything."

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter! I'll post the next chapter though because it's a little short. But yeah.. Sorry for not updating, I'm a little busy lately.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	11. Chapter 11: Inter-Dimensional Contact

**This is basically the conversation on the other side of the line. Yeah... sorry for not saying that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Come on. Work!" Aki shouted at the piece of technology at the table.

"I don't think yelling at technology will make it work…" Hiromi told him.

"What are you making anyway?" Gogo asked.

"Well… we're from a different dimension. Therefore, we can't contact people over the phone because phone satellites are in space, and I don't think we share the same outer space," Hiromi explained, "This is set to the same frequency as… something in our garage, and hopefully someone will pick it up in the 10 minutes we have on it."

"What happens after that?" Tadashi asked.

Hiromi shrugged, "We're on our own."

The contraption on the table activated and came to life. "Yes! I got it to work! Here Hiromi," Aki said and handed the device to her.

"Gee. Thanks," Hiromi said sarcastically, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

After about a minute or so, Hiromi heard something.

 _-Quick! Grab it!-_

 _-Hello? Anyone there? Hello?!-_

"Hello, Tomoko? Wait. How did you get Tomoko's helmet?"

 _-Long story, I'll explain later. What happened? Where are you?-_

She walked out of the garage, just out of earshot of everyone else to explain the next part.

"Well… that's the crazy part… we're where you live. Everything is exactly the opposite, and we've met your friends and everything. As of how we got here…We went into a portal… and…"

 _-Hiromi, I know about the portal already. The general already came, and we've already experienced it.-_

"Experienced it? What do you… is that how you got there?"

 _-Yeah…-_

"How could you not tell us you were from a different dimension Hiro?"

 _-We didn't know how you all would react, and why didn't know if you would still help us.-_

"Of course we'd still help you guys! We want to get back here as much as we want to get back there!"

 _-Thanks… but talking to me about this isn't the important part, is it?-_

"No it's not… can you get Tomoko? Please? I want her to know we're alive."

 _-Got it, just hold on a sec.-_

"Ok. I'll be here."

Hiromi walked back into the garage, and she listened to the sound of keyboard keys clicking, and figured Hiro was doing something to hear her better.

 _-Hiromi, are you still there?-_

"Yeah, I'm still here."

 _-Hiromi? Aki? A-Are you there?-_

"We're here Tomoko."

 _-Oh my god. THANK GOD you two are alive! WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?! Going into that portal like that! And you didn't even talk to us about it! You guys are in SO MUCH TROUBLE when you get back here!-_ Hiromi cringed, and felt guilty for accepting the request to test the portal.

"We're sorry Uncle Chase. But we still don't know how to get home."

 _-Well then build a freaking portal yourselves! Use your smart genius brains for something! I need a doughnut…- A pause._

 _-This is so good! Ok, until you get that portal done… where are you going to stay?-_

"Well, someone offered to keep us here… where we are right now… until it's done. Do you want to talk to him?"

 _-Yes. That would be nice…-_

Hiromi handed the device over to Tadashi, and he introduced himself, "Hello. My name is Tadashi. My Aunt said that your niece and nephew could stay here until we can get them back home."

He swore he heard a loud gasp in the background, but shrugged it off.

 _-Thank you very much for taking them in Tadashi. Well, do what we can here as well to get them back as soon as we can.-_

"I appreciate that. I'll hand you back to your niece now."

Tadashi handed the phone back to Hiromi. She checked the amount of time she had left to talk, only to see she had less than a minute left… so she said her goodbyes.

"Uncle Chase? We have to go now, but we won't stop until the portal is complete, and we can get back home."

 _-Ok Hiromi. Stay brave, and work fast.-_

"Ok. Bye."

Hiromi threw the now worthless device on the table, "Well, we have to build a portal now."

"We can do it though. Anything's possible if you put your mind to it," Tadashi stated.

"That's true…" Hiromi trailed off.

"Let's get to work!" Fred exclaimed, "Building a portal? Now that's awesome!"

Hiromi and Aki laughed, "Alright then. Where do we start?"

"We start on planning the structure. Building the blueprints," Wasabi stated.

"It's a good a start as any. Let's go guys!" Aki cried, and they all began working on the portal.

* * *

"What did you call us here at 8 A.M. for?" Zoomy asked irritably.

"It's an emergency!" Tomoko cried.

"What happened?" Pepper asked.

"Hiromi and Aki were sent to another dimension!" Akari shouted.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Lucas asked.

"We have to build a portal. We have to get them back, and coincidentally, the dimension they were sucked into was Hiro and Akari's dimension," Tomoko explained.

"You're from an opposite dimension?" Lili asked. Hiro and Akari nodded, "That is… SO AWESOME!"

"Lili! Could you stop fangirling over science fiction until we can get Hiromi and Aki back?!" Ethan shouted.

"Sorry…" Lili apologized.

"Where Hiromi and Aki were sent… that's our dimension. We were testing something for the government, but we were caught in a wormhole, and we were sent here, and it was the same thing for them. Now we just want to get back home, and get them back here," Hiro explained.

"Well then, we need to get to work. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get you guys back home," Pepper stated.

"Let's get to work!" everyone shouted, and began working.


	12. Chapter 12: Trial and Error

**Chapter 12**

A week had passed since the dimensions both made contact with each other. Both of them had been working almost non-stop on their portals, and lots of trial and error took place. They had never been so committed to anything in their lives. They were so determined to get back Hiromi and Aki, and get Hiro and Akari home, that if you told them to take a break, you'd get a room full of glares in reply. Let's just say Uncle Chase and Aunt Cass didn't try that again.

Unfortunately, with all of the trial and error, they never were able to fix their mistakes. They were never able to find out what they were because…

It always exploded.

It wasn't like a nuclear explosion that blew up everything in a 50 foot radius, just like… smoke came out of the top, and then it fell apart every time.

Akari sat on the couch and growled in frustration. They'd attempted 5 times to get the portal working, but it failed every time. She was about to give up. She had never failed something so many times before, but now she has, and she's not taking it well.

"Akari?" Hiro called.

"What?" Akari snapped.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"Everything!" Akari shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," Akari sat up, "We can't build that stupid portal without it exploding. We're never going to get back home. Hiromi and Aki are never going to get back home. We're stuck here!"

"Hey, it may seem bad, but it's because we're overworking ourselves. I know it's important to you that we get home, and it's important to me too, but we can't give up. We just need to take a breather," Hiro said as he attempted to calm his sister down.

Akari sighed, "You're right. I just… really want to see Tadashi again," Akari admitted.

"I do too. C'mon, let's get something to eat," Hiro suggested.

"Ok," Akari agreed. The both of them walked into the kitchen and pigged out on gummy bears while figuring out how to get the portal to work.

* * *

"Argh!" Hiromi and Aki shouted in frustration.

"I just don't get it!" Tadashi sighed.

"Why does it keep it exploding?" Gogo asked.

"How should we know?" Wasabi asked, "We've never made anything like this in our lives. Trial and error is basically inevitable."

"Not helping Wasabi!" Aki complained. He sighed, "I need a break."

Aki walked up the stairs and fell face first into couch. Tadashi and Hiromi followed him into the room a minute later.

"Aki? Are you ok?" Hiromi asked.

"No!" came Aki's muffled reply.

"Why not?" Tadashi asked.

"This whole adventure! I just want to go home! I wish we never accepted that offer from the government," Aki explained, "Everyone except Tomoko and Uncle Chase think were dead." _And Hiro and Akari too._

"Aki, I know exactly how you feel," Tadashi sad sympathetically. Aki sat up.

"How?" he asked.

"Well… about a year ago, I tried so desperately to get my brother and sister into SFIT, and they finally wanted to go. They got in, but the building caught fire, and I ran in to save someone who was still in there," Tadashi explained, "And it was the person who started the fire in the first place. But for 5 months, everyone thought I was dead. We're not going to let people think that about you guys."

"That sounds a lot like what happened to our sister Tomoko," Hiromi explained. She sat on her knees and began, "She ran into a burning building after we were accepted into SFIT, but she never came out… at least that's what we thought. She was kidnapped, and we saved her months later. We thought she was dead for months on end, and then I nearly died, and she nearly lost me."

"It looks like we're all a lot similar than we think then," Tadashi observed, "Akari sacrificed herself for Hiro… and she nearly died for it too. What happened to you?"

"Well," Hiromi rubbed her neck, "It's a long story."

"And we all need a break," Tadashi retorted, "If you tell me, then I'll tell you."

"Ok," Hiromi agreed.

* * *

The three of them continued to tell their life stories for the rest of the day, completely forgetting about the portal for now. They realized how truly similar both dimensions were, because nearly everything happened the same.

The rest of the gang came up later to see them all talking.

"Well, looks like you guys have been catching up," Gogo said, startling them all.

"We were just talking," Aki protested, "It helped us get our mind off all the stress."

"Yeah, well it didn't help us get any further in making the portal," Lanie explained, "It still keeps exploding."

"We just need to keep trying," Hiromi said stubbornly, "It's important that Aki and I get back home."

"We know it is. But we don't know how much time it'll take to get it working properly," Wasabi said honestly.

"And we can wait. We just want to make it home in one piece, no matter how long it takes," Aki said, standing up from the couch, "Well, we've been talking for a while now. Let's all get back to work."

He got a chorus of "ok's" and "sure things" in reply.

They walked back into the garage, and started working once again, thankful for the long break that they had.

* * *

After a few more days, both dimensions still had made barely any progress. They had been taking breaks when they were needed, but when they came back from breaks, they were as empty minded as before.

Akari stared intently at the control panel, as if she were commanding it to work properly technopathically. Obviously, she was failing, and she decided to get a drink from the kitchen. The gang had been working for hours, but couldn't find anything more than the fact that the control panel was causing the portal to explode by sending signals.

They followed her up the stairs, and they all decided to get some water.

"I still don't understand what the problem is," Tomoko sighed, "The control panel sends the signals to get the portal to operate, but instead it just explodes."

"I'm sure Tadashi and everyone else are having just as much trouble," Hiro replied, "Why does this have to be so difficult?!"

He turned to look at Akari, who had her thinking face on. She stared at her cup of water, and it seemed as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. She shot up, "What kind of charged particles does the control panel use?"

"Negative," Pepper replied. Akari grinned widely.

"I know what the problem is!" Akari exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Come with me!" Akari exclaimed again. She grabbed 3 bottles of water from the counter and ran back down the stairs in record time. The gang watched as Akari went about the room as fast as she could, typing in codes quickly into the computers, and pressing buttons on the control panel and the side of the portal. She looked so in focus, and is seemed like she was briefly lost in her own world. She had a determined, and confident look on her face, and when she was finished walking around the garage, she turned to the gang.

"Are you going to show us what the problem was?" Zoomy asked.

"Yes… in just a minute. Come here," she told them.

 **(ADVISORY: I DON'T KNOW IF THE SCIENCE I USED IS TRUE OR FALSE. DON'T JUDGE ME.)**

They stood behind the control panel, and they watched as Akari turned it on, and then activated the portal. It didn't look like it was going well, because the control panel was sending signals that made the portal electrified.

"Akari! What are you doing?!" Hiro asked in fear.

"Just wait!" she shouted at him.

She waited until the color of the portal turned green. She knew this was the last color it would change to before it exploded, so she quickly opened the caps of the water bottles, and dumped it on the control panel. Both of the machines briefly shut down.

"Great! You broke it!" Tomoko shouted.

"Why did you do that?" Lili asked.

"I didn't break it," Akari protested, "Watch."

Soon enough, the machines began flickering to life once again, and the color of the portal turned purple, notifying them that the portal was safe to enter. Akari smiled.

"The reason I dumped the water on the control panel was because it was over powering itself with negatively charged particles. The positively charged water molecules are neutralizing the control panel, which stops it from sending signals to the portal that instruct it to explode," Akari explained, "This way, now it's safe enough for us all to cross through."

"That's… genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! Then again, you are a genius so…" Tomoko trailed off.

"Are you ready to get your brother and sister back Tomoko?" Akari asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Definitely," Tomoko responded immediately.

"Hiro and I will wait here, to keep it running when you guys go inside. But we'll catch up. Just…" Akari trailed off, looking for something, and she found a set of walkie-talkies, "Use these to talk to us."

"Alright. Guys, let's Hiromi and Aki back," Tomoko commanded.

"Let's do it!" Everyone cried back in response.

They stood in front of the portal, hesitating before they walked inside, but they pushed their fears aside, and they marched into the portal one by one until it was just Hiro and Akari left in the garage. The both of them looked at each other.

"I'll get our suits and armor, you get Baymax," Hiro stated, and the both ran up the stairs to get their things. They were ready to go home.


	13. Chapter 13: Dimensions Meet

**Chapter 13**

As the gang walked through the portal, they seemed mesmerized by the colorful sights inside. It was all pink, blue, and purple fluffy looking clouds. But they focused on getting through the portal, and getting Hiromi and Aki back where they belonged.

A flash of white emitted about 10 feet from them all, and Tomoko could just barely see the figure of Hiromi standing in the middle of it.

"Guys! This way!" Tomoko shouted. They ran all the way to where the flash had been emitted, and they all ran through it.

The first thing they were all aware of was that they were all on top of each other, so they quickly got off of each other. The second thing they were all aware of was that they were in a garage that looked almost exactly like Tomoko's garage. The third thing they were aware of was that 12 people were looking at them-14 if you count the robots.

Tomoko didn't even care at the moment that they were in an alternate dimension. She spotted her brother and sister in the doorway of the garage, and ran towards them.

"Hiromi! Aki! Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked frantically as she checked them over for injuries.

"Tomoko, we're fine," Hiromi insisted.

"They've all been taking care of us," Aki added.

"Thank god you're not hurt. But WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tomoko shouted, making Hiromi and Aki cringe. It was not fun when Tomoko was upset, "You led me to believe you were dead! I'm so glad you're ok…"

Hiromi and Aki suddenly filled with guilt when they saw their sister cry, "Tomoko. We're sorry. But we're fine now. We're ok."

"Ok," Zoomy interrupted with a snap of his gum, "I'd hate to ruin this sappy moment… but there are other people here that LOOK EXACTLY LIKE US!"

"My thoughts exactly," Gogo replied with a snap of her gum.

"Hiromi? Aki? Anyone? Tomoko? Do you know about this?" Cinnamon asked.

"We're in a parallel universe. It's like a world that's almost exactly like our own… almost," Aki explained.

"Hm…" Tomoko observed. Both her friends, and their alternate selves looked very similar in appearance, and personality.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Pepper offered.

"Sure!" Honey Lemon replied with enthusiasm, "I'm Honey Lemon."

"I'm Pepper," Pepper introduced.

"I'm Wasabi," Wasabi introduced.

"I'm Cinnamon," Cinnamon introduced.

"My name is Lili," Lili introduced while smiling.

"I'm Fred," Fred introduced with almost as much enthusiasm as Honey Lemon.

"Zoomy," he replied bluntly.

"Gogo," she replied bluntly with a snap of her gum after.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas introduced.

"I'm Lanie," Lanie smiled.

"My name's Anna," Anna introduced happily.

"Mine's Adam," Adam replied with a winning smile.

"I'm Ethan," Ethan greeted shyly.

"I'm Elsa," Elsa introduced shyly.

"The name's Flynn," Flynn introduced smugly.

"I'm Faith," Faith introduced.

"I'm Kristoff," Kristoff introduced.

"My name's Kristina," Kristina introduced.

"I'm Tadashi," Tadashi said politely.

"I'm Tomoko," Tomoko introduced.

"And you already know us!" Hiromi and Aki cheered in sync.

"You bet we do you knuckleheads!" Tomoko said as she wrapped her arms around the both of them. Then she remembered something. She removed her arms, and pulled the walkie-talkie off her belt-buckle. She pressed the talk button, "Are you guys still there?"

Less than a minute later, there was a reply.

 _-We're still here. We're ready to go on your signal.-_

"Well then come on through."

 _-Wait. We're still looking around for anything, and we need to tell your Uncle you're all in there.-_

"Well, hurry it up. Some people are going to be very happy to see you." She whispered the last part into the device.

 _-Just give us a minute. We're about to go through.-_

"Alright." Tomoko put the walkie-talkie back on her belt buckle and smiled innocently as if the conversation never happened.

"There's a couple more people you're going to get to know," Tomoko said secretively, "They're on their way here."

"Oh! More people to meet! I can't wait!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

 _Oh Honey Lemon… you have no idea._

* * *

Hiro and Akari had just gotten all of their things together. They put it down on the floor by the control panel, and went back into the café to say goodbye.

"Chase?" Akari called.

"Just a minute Akari!" he called from the kitchen. A minute later, he emerged wearing a black apron, "What do you need?"

"We're here to say goodbye," Hiro replied, "We got the portal in, and right now, the gang is inside it, waiting for us."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to miss having you two around," Chase admitted, giving them each a small hug, "It was fun having you both and Hiromi and Aki around."

"It must've drove you crazy," Akari responded. Chase laughed.

"It did. But it was still fun because this was a rare experience," he replied.

"That's true," Akari said. She looked up at him and gave him a small, grateful smile, "Thank you Chase. For everything you did to keep us safe."

Chase smiled back in reply, "You're very welcome. Now run along home. Your family is waiting for you."

Hiro and Akari smiled and nodded their heads vigorously. They waved until they walked out of sight, and headed into the garage.

"Baymax, ready to go home?" Hiro asked excitedly.

"I am ready to go home," Baymax stated in his monotone voice. Akari smiled. Baymax grabbed their bag with their armor and went inside the portal, but not before saying, "I will wait inside the portal."

"This is it. We're finally going home… after so long," Akari sighed happily.

"Yep," Hiro replied.

They looked at each other. They nodded, and they walked into the portal. It looked exactly as the remembered as they remembered, but they paid no mind to it. They walked straight through, only focusing on the entrance to their dimensions a mere 2 feet in front of them.

"Baymax, go ahead. We'll be there in a minute," Akari insisted.

"Alright," Baymax replied, and walked through the portal silently.

Hiro and Akari looked at each other once again. Akari smiled softly and held out her hand. Hiro noticed that her eyes were already beginning to well with tears. Hiro grabbed her hand, and she said, "Let's go home Hiro."

And with that, they walked through the portal hand in hand, and they disappeared without a trace.


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**Chapter 14**

When Hiro and Akari walked through the portal, they were immediately aware that they were back where they were supposed to be. They smiled wide as Baymax stood in front of them, and called Tadashi. Though, calling his name caught everyone's attention.

"What is it Baymax?" Tadashi asked.

"We have returned," Baymax stated.

"What do you mean you've returned? Where did you go? Who did you bring back with you?" Tadashi questioned.

"Hiro and Akari," Baymax replied.

"Baymax, we already went over this," Tadashi sighed as he walked over to his creation, "Hiro and Akari are gone."

"Are we?" Hiro asked, and the both of them stepped out from behind Baymax into everyone's view.

Everyone from the alternate dimension smiled, while everyone else stared wide-eyed and mouths agape.

"H-Hiro? A-Akari?" Tadashi asked, his voice wavering. The both of them nodded. They ran towards their older brother, and Akari then burst into tears.

"T-Tadashi!" Akari cried, "D-Dashi! Onii-chan gomen'nasai! We're so sorry! Please forgive us!" she sobbed into his shoulder. (Dashi! I'm so sorry (big) brother!)

"Akari, calm down… It's ok. We're all ok. It's going to be ok. I forgive you both. Watashitachi wa futatabi subete issho ni imasu," Tadashi said reassuringly. (We're all together again.)

"But Tadashi I was so scared! We didn't know where we were, or how to get back here! I was scared we'd never see you, or Aunt Cass, or anyone else again!" Akari cried.

"We missed you so much Dashi. We missed you so, so much," Hiro said quietly, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"I missed you too Hiro and Akari… I missed you too," Tadashi replied. The three of them fell to the floor, not caring about anyone else around them, just each other. They just hugged. They had all missed the feeling of having each other near, and now they had each other back, and they didn't want to let go, in fear they would lose each other again.

Little did the three of them know that they were being recorded and translated by none other than Honey Lemon… and Baymax.

Baymax noticed that they were crying, and due to his programming, he's supposed to calm people down, and stop them from crying. He knows that crying is because of physical pain, but he now knows after being within the Hamada family for a year that there is more than one kind of pain, and the pain the Hamadas showed the most was emotional pain. He wrapped his large vinyl arms around the Hamadas and said, "You will be alright. There, there."

Akari chuckled lightly, though it was muffled the way she was nuzzled into Tadashi's side. They broke from the hug and wiped their tears away, noticing that their opposite selves looked as if they had been crying too.

"That's pretty much what we'd do if we were in your situation," Tomoko sniffed, "I can't… I can't imagine how you must've felt in the 3 months you didn't have them with you. How did you do it?"

"My friends helped me. They told me that Hiro and Akari had felt the same way when I was thought to be dead, but they moved on, and so did I. You know when you have true friends if they support you through everything," Tadashi explained.

"We're all glad to have you guys back Hiro and Akari," Lanie smiled. Everyone filed into a group hug with Hiro and Akari in the middle, but eventually, they heard Akari gasp, "Can't… breathe… Ow… my arm…"

So the hug disbanded.

Tadashi looked at Akari's arm to see it in a cast, "What happened to your arm?!"

"I… broke it when I fell out of a 14 story out of a building…" Akari trailed off.

"How did you fall out of a 14 story building?! When did this happen?" Tadashi asked frantically.

"I fell out when the building started to collapse… and it happened about a month and a half ago?" Akari offered.

"You knucklehead. You're so lucky you're ok," Tadashi sighed, then he smiled, "We've got to show the both of you to Aunt Cass. She's going to freak when she sees you."

At mention of Aunt Cass, Hiro and Akari's eyes widened and they grinned. They missed Aunt Cass so much. They couldn't wait to be back in her arms. Everyone huddled around Hiro and Akari, hiding them from anyone's view, and they all walked into the café. When Aunt Cass came out of the kitchen, her eyes widened at the amount of people that just entered.

"Tadashi…" Aunt Cass warned, "Please tell me you weren't using the copier and the gender swap machine again."

"No Aunt Cass. These are us… from an alternate dimension," Tadashi explained.

"We all came to get Hiromi and Aki back… and to give you something that belongs to you," Tomoko explained.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Cass asked.

They filed out of the way to show Aunt Cass Hiro and Akari, and when she got sight of them, she dropped the plates in her hands, not caring if they just shattered all over the place. She ran over to them, and she placed one of her hands on their cheeks.

"Hiro? Akari?" Aunt Cass asked. They nodded, and smiled brightly at her, beginning to cry once again. She pulled them into a hug, "I missed you so much! I didn't think I'd ever see you again! Are you ok?"

"We're fine now Aunt Cass," Akari sniffled, "Everything's fine now."

"We missed you so much," Hiro sniffled.

"Thank goodness you're alright…" Aunt Cass said happily, but that didn't last very long, "Akari?! What happened to your arm?!"

"I fell out of a 14 story building…" Akari squeaked.

"Why… I need food…" Aunt Cass muttered as she grabbed a pastry from the display case, "Why would you do that?!"

"It was collapsing, and I was in it…" Akari replied.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?!" Aunt Cass shouted, taking a bite of her doughnut afterwards.

"We weren't…" Hiro squeaked.

Aunt Cass sighed, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"We won't," Hiro and Akari promised, and they definitely meant it.

* * *

Aunt Cass closed the café for the rest of the day, and the opposites from both dimensions celebrated the return of Hiro and Akari. When it was dark, they had to return to their dimension, and they said goodbye to everyone before disappearing into the portal forever.

Hiro and Akari were punished for going on a top secret mission without telling anyone, but neither of them thought they'd be grounded for long considering all the hugs they've gotten from their friends and family. The both of them were so relieved to be back home. They honestly never thought they'd get there, but thanks to Akari, it was made possible.

They sat with Tadashi on the fire escape outside his window, and they listened to what he had to say.

"I really missed you guys," Tadashi told them.

"We missed you too," Hiro replied, "Honestly though, if it wasn't for Akari figuring out why the portal kept exploding, then we wouldn't be here. Not yet anyway."

Tadashi ruffled Akari's hair, "Little genius."

"Hey! We're both geniuses! We have the same amount of intelligence," Hiro protested.

The three of them laughed. Tadashi sighed after the laughter died down, "I was so close to losing you. I don't know if I would've kept going if I knew you weren't alive."

"Face it big brother," Akari smirked, "You can't get rid of us that easily."

"And why's that?" Tadashi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice at sister's sudden statement.

"We're immortal," Akari said jokingly, "Nothing will take us down that easily!"

The three of them laughed again.

"I don't doubt it at all," Tadashi sighed, and they continued to look up at the stars.

* * *

 **Ok then... Sorry for the wait... and this is the end. Just so you know, I will NOT be revising this story. Thanks for reading, and check out my other stories.**

 **See you next time.**

 **~Kiki**


	15. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


End file.
